Luigi And Tails' New Mansion
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: It started as an ordinary Halloween night as the Super Mario Brothers' Team attended Princess Peach's Halloween Party. However, a few uninvited spooky guests crash the party and turn the castle into a haunted house. Luigi and Tails manage to escape, but the rest were not so lucky. Can Luigi and Tails get to the bottom of this before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Halloween To Remember**

(Tabuu's palace in Subspace)

Pyrrhon was sitting behind a statue of Tabuu in a small hallway in the palace typing something on a laptop. However, he was acting a little paranoid as he was trying to type whatever it was he was typing. Checking his back every ten seconds to make sure no one was coming.

Pyrrhon- Come on! Hurry with process already!

Fawful- Hey, Pyrrhon…

Pyrrhon quickly jumped up and closed the laptop as Fawful suddenly appeared behind him.

Pyrrhon- Fawful! Don't sneak up on me like that again! You almost gave me a ****ing heart attack!

Fawful- Fawful apologize. Say, what Pyrrhon doing on laptop, anyway?

Pyrrhon- Uh…nothing important. Just a little…online gaming!

Fawful raised one eyebrow and had a suspicious look on his face.

Fawful- Awha…anyway, Pyrrhon see Dimentio or Infinite? Master Tabuu say they unaccounted for and Fawful no find around palace.

Pyrrhon- No, I haven't. I'll keep my eye out for them and inform you the minute I do.

Fawful- Ok, Pyrrhon do. Master Tabuu not happy with followers leave Subspace with Master Tabuu's say so. It makes Master Tabuu believes followers might be…up to something…

Pyrrhon- Well, good luck with that, Fawful. I'll be seeing you around.

Pyrrhon began moving down the hallway while carrying the laptop. Little did Pyrrhon know, Fawful glanced at Pyrrhon suspiciously.

Fawful- Yes…Fawful agree we will…

(At Mario's house)

Mario was knocking on the door to Luigi's room and trying to get him to come out.

Mario- Luigi, come on out. We're going to be late for the Halloween party.

Luigi- Then go without me!

Mario turned to look at Sonic and Tails who were standing behind him.

Mario- Luigi just doesn't want to get out of his room.

Sonic- Give me a crowbar and I'll him out.

Tails- Sonic, I don't think we need to resort to that. But why does Luigi not want to come to Princess Peach's Halloween party?

Mario- Luigi has a low tolerance to anything scary. You see, many years ago, Luigi had won a mansion in a contest he never entered. I found that suspicious, so I arrived there the day before Luigi. Only to discover it was full of ghosts. They captured me instead and sealed me inside a painting. Luckily for Luigi, he met Professor E. Gadd who equipped Luigi with the Poltergust he used to suck up all the ghosts. But Luigi was…sort of traumatized from that experience.

Ty's voice coming from downstairs- We're waiting on you, mates. Are you coming or what?!

Mario walked to the stairs and began shouting back.

Mario- In a minute, Ty! We're trying to get Luigi out of his room.

Mario walked up to Luigi's door again.

Mario- Luigi, I know you've had your…problems in the past…but me and the rest of the team will be there. Hey, we've beaten Tabuu who is a thousand times scarier than those ghosts when we work together. I'm sure we can handle anything scary that comes our way as long as we stick together like our ancestor's team did. Hey, if you still feel you need some extra security, you can bring the Poltergust 5,000 with you.

Luigi- I hope you're right, Mario.

(Later in Toad Town)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Kirby, Ash, Sonic, Ty, Pit, Shantae, and Tails were making their way to Princess Peach's castle. Mario was dressed like a vampire with his fake teeth and Dracula cape on. Donkey Kong was dressed like a Frankenstein monster with the green face paint and fake bolts placed on his neck. Link was dressed like the headless horseman with the jack-o-lantern over his head and black suit of armor he was wearing, but he still carried the Master Sword. Kirby was dressed like Meta Knight since he was wearing a mask that looked like the one Meta Knight had. Ash was dressed like a zombie with the fake blood, stick-on scabs, and Ash was wearing a hat that made it look like part of his brain was showing. Ash's Pikachu was dressed like a ghost with the white sheet with eye holes coving Pikachu's body. Sonic was dressed like a mummy since he was mostly wrapped in toilet paper. Ty was dressed like a werewolf since his fur was died to look more grayish than orange. Pit was dressed like devil (the irony of it all) since he was wearing a devil's costume. Shantae was dressed like a witch with the black hat she had on and her face was painted green. Luigi was dressed like a knight since he was wearing what looked like a suit of armor. And Tails was dressed like Frodo from Lord of the Rings. Yoshi however wasn't wearing a costume. Luigi was hiding behind Tails and was trying to make sure nothing would jump scare him.

Tails- Luigi, can I get a little space please?

Luigi- Sorry. I'm still a little jumpy. I'd be more likely to punch the next thing to jump scare me.

Pit- You need to lighten up, Luigi. Luigi's Mansion was years ago and the only ghost around here is Pikachu.

Pikachu- Pikachu!

As they were approaching the castle, Link, Kirby, Ash, and Pit stopped walking as they saw a very strange statue placed right in front of Peach's castle. It looked similar to Princess Peach, but it looked like a crazy cartoon version of her holding a cell phone and a potted sunflower.

Kirby- Uh…Mario…what is that?

Mario- That's a statue of Rabbid Peach.

Link- Rabbid Peach?

Shantae- Look, it's a story we really don't have the time to talk about.

Ash- Why, I'd like to know what happened.

Donkey Kong- Trust us when we tell you that you don't. It's too crazy and it's a story for another day.

Mario and the others arrived at Princess Peach's castle. Princess Peach and Toadsworth were there waiting to greet Mario and his friends to her Halloween Party. But little did anyone know, Dimentio and Infinite were watching from atop the roof of the castle.

Dimentio- Excellent! The Mario Bros and their retarded stodges have finally arrived! Now we can really get this little party started!

Infinite- I'll admit, I thought you were crazy at first, but this idea of yours might work. I just hope it does, because Master Tabuu will not be happy when he discovers we've left Subspace without his permission.

Dimentio- I'm sure he won't be mad once we've given him a few new paintings to hang up in his castle. And we can say ciao to those fools forever. Now Infinite, it's time to invite a few more guests to this party with your Phantom Ruby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Haunted Party Crashers**

Mario and the rest of the team were joining most of Toad Town in the ball room in Peach's castle. All of the Toads attending were dressed up and costumes too and most of them were pretty scary looking. This made Luigi feel a little uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Pit had an uneasy look on his face.

Link- Hey Pit, everything alright.

Pit- I'm not sure. For some reason, Lady Palutena has been quiet. She hasn't said a thing since we've entered the castle. That's so unlike her.

Ash- Maybe she's just giving you the night off. You don't want to act like a nervous wreck like Luigi's acting.

Pikachu- Pikachu…

Luigi was trying to calm down, but flashbacks of Luigi's Mansion ran through his head. Mario and Princess Peach approached Luigi from behind, but as soon as Princess Peach put her hand on Luigi's shoulder before asking if he was ok, Luigi jumped and rushed forward. He ran into Yoshi and Shantae who were trying to pore some punch into a cup. Shantae accidentally spilled punch on the crotch area of Luigi's overalls, making it looked like Luigi wet his pants.

Shantae- Oh my! I am so sorry, Luigi!

Mario- Luigi, why don't you go clean yourself off in the bathroom?

Luigi- Ok…

Luigi walked away while a few Toads were giggling at Luigi's expense.

Yoshi- What happened in Mansion to make Luigi so jumpy?

Mario- Don't know exactly. I was trapped in a painting throughout most of that adventure.

Ty- Well, it's starting to get a little annoying, mate.

Donkey Kong- I know Halloween is supposed to give out the creepy vibe, but it's also supposed to be all in good fun. Even Tiny loves all the things that go "BOO" on Halloween.

Tails- Maybe I should go and help Luigi clean himself up.

Sonic- Just don't take too long, Tails. I'm still jumpy about when Zavok kidnapped you and those other kids earlier.

Tails- Sure thing, Sonic.

(In a bathroom in Peach's Castle)

Luigi was in a stall like how they stack them in public restrooms, while Tails was handing Luigi paper towels to help clean his overalls.

Tails- You know, Luigi, you're not in that spooky mansion anymore and you've already beaten all the ghosts. Why are you so jumpy about it?

Luigi- Trust me, Tails! If you've experienced what I've had, you would be behaving the same ****ing way! Every single ghost in the mansion popping out of nowhere just to make me pee my pants. Believe me, my underwear turned so yellow, they couldn't get more yellow if you painted them. Not only that, there were so many puzzles I had to solve that make me question my sanity. One room made me believe I was in outerspace!

Tails- But you faced your fears and saved Mario. You should be proud of that. To be honest, Sonic has never gotten himself into a situation where he was in distress and where I had to rescue him. I think it would be nice if I somehow managed to save Sonic.

Suddenly, the lights went out.

Luigi- This isn't funny, Tails!

Tails- This isn't me, Luigi.

Tails tried to flick the light switch, but nothing happened.

Tails- Power must be out, Luigi.

Then the sound of something breaking was heard and Luigi almost jumped out of the bathroom stall he was in.

Tails- Luigi, get your pants back on. I think there is someone else here in the castle.

(At the ballroom of Peach's castle)

As Mario and the rest of his team were still attending the party along with Princess Peach and the other Toads. Sonic stood by the window and took a bite out of a chilidog when suddenly, his ear twitched and he almost thought he saw something watching him from outside the window. Sonic turned his head to face the window, but he saw nothing there.

Ash- Something wrong, Sonic?

Pikachu- Pika?

Sonic- For a moment…I almost thought something was standing just outside…I must be imagining things.

Pit walked up to Mario.

Pit- I'm still not hearing anything from Lady Palutena. I even tried calling her, but got no replay. That's very unlike her.

Mario stopped paying attention to Pit halfway through Pit's sentence and turned his attention towards the entrance to the ballroom. Mario glared at the door and was picking up…familiar vibes.

Mario- Pit…get your weapon out and tell the others to get the everyone out of the castle…

Pit- Why?! What's going on?!

Before Mario could answer that, the lights suddenly went out and everyone was in darkness. Mario and the rest of his team readied themselves for whatever was about to try and jump them. But before they could do anything, the sound of high-pitched cackling was heard from all directions.

(Back at the bathroom in the castle)

Luigi and Tails walked out of the bathroom and Tails pulled out a flashlight. They were also no longer wearing their Halloween costumes. Tails walked into the hallway, but Luigi quickly grabbed Tails from behind and clung to him while shaking like crazy.

Tails- Do you mind? You're messing up my fur, Luigi.

Luigi let go of Tails.

Luigi- Sorry!

Tails continued walking down the hallway with extreme caution. Luigi pulled out a flashlight of his own and followed Tails close behind him. After a minute or two of walking through the dark, Tails noticed Luigi humming some kind of tune.

Tails- Luigi, are you humming that creepy melody?

Luigi- It sort of happens when I'm nervous. I did this a lot during my first mansion adventure.

Tails- Hold on! Is that…SONIC!

Standing behind the corner of one part of the hallway, Tails spoted Sonic with his back turned and looking out the window. However, he was looking a little pale, like his fur lost some of its color.

Tails- Sonic, I'm so glad we found you! The lights suddenly went out. You know what's going on here…

As soon as Tails touched Sonic's shoulder, what he saw completely horrified him. Sonic was looking almost pale white all over his body, his eyes were completely white, and he had a zombie-like expression on his face.

Possessed Sonic- (Moan)

Tails jumped back and pressed his back against Luigi's front.

Tails- What the ****!

Luigi- You took the words right out of my mouth, Tails.

Then Luigi felt a hand place itself on Luigi's left shoulder. He slowly turned his head to see Ash standing behind him. Like Sonic, Ash was looking and acting in the same bazar way.

Possessed Ash- (Moan)

Luigi and Tails slowly backed away from Ash and Sonic.

Luigi- Uh…good one, Ash! Really good zombie impersonation like your costume! How about you drop this act and stop freaking the two of us out?

Tails- Look out!

Tails pushed Luigi and himself away before giant monkey's fist could smash them from above. Luigi shined his flashlight and saw Donkey Kong also looking like a zombie.

Possessed Donkey Kong- (Moan)

Possessed Ash and Possessed Sonic at the same time- (Moan)

As Possessed Sonic, Possessed Donkey Kong, and Possessed Ash were moving towards Luigi and Tails, a few ghosts from Luigi's Mansion appeared right behind the possessed versions of their friends.

Luigi- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, TAILS!**

Luigi and Tails ran down the hallway like madmen. When they got to the end of the hallway, they quickly shut the door behind them and barricaded it. Tails leaned his back against the wall and clenched his heart, which was beating faster than usual. Luigi went behind a suit of armor, curled into a ball, laid on his side on the floor, and began sucking his thumb. Tails managed to calm himself down a little bit and got Luigi back on his feet.

Tails- What the hell is going on there?!

Luigi- I wish I knew! From what I can tell, it's turning into Luigi's Mansion all over again.

Tails- Hold on…do you hear something?

Suddenly, a tiny mouse crawled from the tiny opening from under the door. But what was odd about the mouse was it looked like it had white eyes. Then this mouse turned into Shantae who was also looking possessed.

Possessed Shantae- (Moan)

Luigi- Shantae too!

Tails- For all I know, they got the rest of the team like this!

Possessed Shantae flung her hair whip attack at Luigi and Tails, but they managed to dodge and run away. However, Possessed Shantae removed the barricade blocking the door. Luigi and Tails continued running through the castle, looking for a way out. Suddenly, Tails was hit in the side of his face with a boomerang and was knocked into Luigi, causing them to fall through a guardrail to the next floor below and knocking them to the ground. Before Luigi and Tails could get back up, they saw Possessed Ty standing by the broken part of the guardrail.

Possessed Ty- (Moan)

Luigi and Tail struggled to get off of one another while at the same time trying to get back to their feet. But as soon as they got back up, they noticed they were completely surrounded. Possessed Mario, Possessed Yoshi, Possessed Donkey Kong, Possessed Link, Possessed Kirby, Possessed Ash, Possessed Sonic, Possessed Ty, Possessed Pit, and Possessed Shantae were surrounding them and were slowly closing in on this. Luigi and Tails grabbed each other and shook with fear as the possessed versions of their friends slowly moved in for the kill. But just as it seemed Luigi and Tails were going to be victims, a television hanging on the wall suddenly turned on and fired a bright green beam was fired from the screen. The beam hit Luigi and Tails and they were suddenly broken apart into blocks, similar to how Luigi teleported in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon.

(Professor 's lab)

Professor was standing next to this one machine in his lab. Eventually, the machine reassembled Luigi and Tails' bodies right in his lab.

Professor - Thank goodness I was able to get you both out of there in time.

Luigi- Professor …?

Tails- What the hell just happened at Peach's castle?! Why did Sonic and the others attack us?!

Professor - I don't exactly know, honestly. I just received an anonymous email telling me you were in danger, Luigi.

Tails- Anonymous email?

Professor - The email I received didn't tell me who sent it. In fact, the return address was completely blank. I'll show you.

Professor turned on his computer and opened his email. Then Luigi and Tails saw the email with an empty return address.

Tails- No email address to tell who sent that? That is very strange. I didn't even know that was possible.

Suddenly, Luigi and Tails heard a very familiar voice speaking to them telepathically.

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi and Tails)- Finally! I'm able to make contact with you!

Luigi- Palutena?

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi)- Sorry, but for some odd reason, I was instantly cut off from you, Pit, and the rest of the team as soon as you entered Peach's castle.

Tails- Oh, you must've been the one who sent the anonymous email.

Palutena (telephonically to Tails)- What are you talking about, Tails? I don't even own a computer to email anyone.

Luigi- Then who informed Professor ?

Professor - Let's cross that bridge later. Right now, how about you two explain what just happened at Princess Peach's castle?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Ghost Hunting Duo**

Luigi and Tails quickly explained to Professor E. Gadd and Palutena what had happened in the castle before they were teleported to Professor E. Gadd's lab.

Professor E. Gadd- By the sound of things, Mario and the others were possessed by ghosts. Ghosts do have the power to do that if they go inside a living body.

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi and Tails)- But ghosts don't have the power to block me out like that. Only an S-Ranked god has the power to do something like that.

Tails- An S-Ranked god…Luigi, you don't think…

Luigi- Tabuu, again?!

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi and Tails)- Tabuu is strong enough to block me out, but he's been quiet lately, like he's looking for something else instead of you and the rest of the team. Besides, I'm not picking up the same signal I pick up when Tabuu usually makes his big moves.

Tails- What about a follower?

Palutena (telepathically to Tails)- That would make sense, but if that's true, then at least one of Tabuu's followers is acting on their own accord. Like how Kamek acted on his own accord when he came to Yoshi Island to find the Fountain of Youth and turned me into a baby.

Luigi- I think I remember Yoshi telling me about that.

Then Professor E. Gadd pulled out the Poltergust 5,000 and handed it to Luigi.

Professor E. Gadd- Regardless, there is only one way to stop those types of ghosts. Here you go, Luigi. My new and improved Poltergust. You might be needing this.

Luigi- Thanks Professor.

Tails- You wouldn't happen to have another one of those?

Luigi- Tails?

Tails- You seriously don't expect me to let you do this alone, Luigi? I insist on going in with you to rescue Sonic and the others.

Professor E. Gadd- Just a second, little fox.

Professor E. Gadd searched through part of his lab. Eventually, he found a smaller version of the Poltergust.

Professor E. Gadd- Well, I have the early prototype of my original Poltergust. It's not as advanced as my newer models, but it should work on the ghosts just the same. But that will mean Luigi is the only one who can use the elemental spirits, dark light, and the flash feature. All the original Poltergust can do is suck up ghosts.

Tails- It will have to do.

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi and Tails)- I know I usually do this with Pit, but I'll try and keep a telepathic connection as you go back into that haunted castle.

Luigi- But weren't you cut off from us last time we were there?

Professor E. Gadd- Palutena gave me a program that should help increase her telepathic signal. She gave it to Ty's friend Julius to keep in touch with Ty and Pit when they were working together. But if it is Tabuu's power, the signal might still be weakened a bit.

Luigi- Alright. Let's go, Tails. We better get back and get to the bottom of this.

Tails- Right!

(At Palutena's Skypalace)

Palutena was still watching Luigi and Tails, but she muted the communications. Reason why is because she noticed someone was standing behind her.

Palutena- I should've known you were the one who sent that email to Professor E. Gadd.

Standing behind Palutena was a mysterious figure wearing a black cloak.

Palutena- You could've informed me and I could've gotten them all out of there.

Mysterious figure- The sample of Tabuu's power Infinite and Dimentio surrounded the castle with, disconnected you from the Super Mario Brothers' Team. Remember. Besides, I didn't find this out until it was already too late. And Professor E. Gadd did manage to rescue Luigi and Tails.

Palutena- Two of Tabuu's followers?!

Mysterious figure- Yeah, but they don't seem to be following Tabuu's orders on this one. My spy would've informed me if this was planned by Tabuu. Like how he or she recently emailed me that Tabuu has reason to believe I'm still alive.

Palutena- A spy?

Mysterious figure- Believe it or not, one of Tabuu's so-called followers isn't really working for him. He or she is really working for me undercover. But I'm not going to tell you who that is. It makes sure my little mole's cover isn't blown, I haven't even told my own followers who that is either.

Palutena- What do you want anyway?

Mysterious figure- I might need your help to cover for me for this adventure. I can't let anyone see me just yet, especially not Tabuu's followers. However, ever since that Tabowser incident, I've suspected he knows I'm still alive and is trying to find me.

Palutena- That would explain why Tabuu has been quiet lately.

Mysterious figure- You know I can't let Tabuu find me, especially since I'm still carrying something I can't let him have ever again.

Palutena- Ok, but how do you want me to cover you during this mess?

Mysterious figure- Three of my followers are trying to restore power to the castle. That should prevent the ghosts from spreading around the castle like how it did in Luigi's mansion. Try to help keep them undetected from either Luigi and Tails, or Dimentio and Infinite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Yoshi's Portrait**

(Back at Peach's Castle)

Luigi and Tails were instantly teleported to the front door of the castle through one of Professor E. Gadd's machines. As they each readied their Poltergusts, they cautiously made their way to the door.

Tails- I can't believe we're going back in there.

Luigi- I know. But if we don't, Mario, Sonic, and the others might be lost forever. We just gotta be brave…like I was during my first mansion…

Luigi and Tails opened the front door and peeked inside.

Luigi (nervously)- …hello…

Luigi and Tails shined their flashlights into the foyer before stepping inside. As soon as they walked inside, the door suddenly slammed shut behind them. This made Luigi stutter a little and made Tails jump on Luigi's back.

Tails- What was that?!

Luigi- I think that was the door.

When they turned around to see the front door, they noticed that not only was the door now locked, but a note was stabbed to the door with a rusty knife. Luigi and Tails want to get a better look at the note and it read "Welcome back, Mr. L!"

Tails- Mr. L? Is that you, Luigi?

Luigi- Tails, don't ever call me by that, please. You remember that freak, Dimentio?

Tails- I heard you and the other members of the team briefly mentioning his name, but I honestly don't know anything about him other than he's supposed to be one of Tabuu's followers.

Luigi- Dimentio managed to brainwash me…twice! And while I was turned into his twisted puppet, I was referred to as Mr. L. But ever since then, I hated being called that!

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi and Tails)- Does that mean you believe Dimentio is behind this?

Luigi- Dimentio does have a grudge with us, but this is not something he can manage alone. Sure, he can manipulate dimensional space around his to his advantage, but creating all of those ghosts and turning this castle into a haunted house is beyond his magic without tapping into Tabuu's power. And Ty's radar would've detected him if he did.

Tails- Unless…what if these ghosts are just mass projected, like a realistic illusion? Like the ones Infinite can produce with the Phantom Ruby?

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi and Tails)- Hold that thought! I think I sense someone in the room to your left.

Luigi- Ok, let's go and check it out.

(In a storage room in the castle)

Luigi and Tails entered the room and it was not only filled with so many boxes, but a lot of dust and cobwebs.

Tails- This room is filthy! Did the ghosts do this or does Princess Peach forget to clean certain areas in her castle?

Luigi- There are a few instances when Mario and I are hired to clean areas of the castle. The place is so big, there doesn't seem to be enough time in the day to make sure every room is clean.

Tails- No offense, but I think she needs to try a little harder.

Tails opens the flaps of one of the cardboard boxes and a ghost suddenly pops out and jump scares Tails.

Tails- AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Tails jumps backwards and falls to the ground on his back. Tails shook in fear a little as the ghost began to move in a little closer. But before the ghost could do anything to Tails, Luigi shined his flashlight on the ghost and stunned it for a moment. In that moment, what looked like a heart was visible from the ghost's body. Also in that moment, Luigi turned on the Poltergust 5,000 and managed to suck the ghost into the vacuum. Luigi walked over to Tails and helped him back up.

Luigi- You ok?

Tails- I'm fine. Thanks for the save, Luigi. How did you do that?

Luigi- Like when I first had to capture ghosts with this vacuum, I had to aim for their heart which can only be seen if you shine a light on them. Like the light from a flashlight.

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi and Tails)- I hate to interrupt, but more of those ghosts are coming your way.

Luigi- Better get the hang of using that Poltergust quick, because we'll need you catching ghosts like a pro if we're gonna get through this alive.

Tails- Ok…but where are these ghosts Palutena mentioned?

Luigi- Sometimes, the ghosts like to hide until they get an opportunity to surprise us, like that ghost who jumped out of that box you opened. Let's split up. You take the right side and I'll take the left.

Luigi began moving towards the left side, but when Tails took about five steps towards the right side, a ghost appeared hanging upside-down from the ceiling and spooked Tails from behind. The ghost also dropped a lit bomb intended to blow up while Tails was still stunned. But Luigi managed to flash the ghost and suck it up with the Poltergust 5,000. And Tails was able to pull himself together and get away before the bomb exploded.

Luigi- Guess I should've mentioned that when the ghosts jump at you from behind, you sort of lose control of your body for a second or two. Believe me, they did a lot of that during my last haunted adventure.

Tails took in a deep breath and tried to calm down. Meanwhile, Luigi thought he heard a noise coming from a wardrobe in the corner of the room. Luigi walked to approach the wardrobe, but a ghost appeared behind him and made Luigi jump. After Luigi recovered from that little scare, he tried to turn around to flash the ghost, but another ghost appeared nearby and made Luigi jump again. But while Luigi was trying to recover again, a third ghost that usually grabs appeared and made Luigi freeze again. Before Luigi could pull himself together, the grabbing ghost grabbed hold of Luigi. While Luigi was trying to shake the ghost off of him, the other two ghosts both punched Luigi and knocked him to the ground. But while the ghosts were laughing at Luigi's expense, they were suddenly flashed with a bright light, exposing their hearts. Then Tails began sucking them all up with the Poltergust he was using.

Tails- I can't believe it! I caught a ghost! I caught three ghosts!

Suddenly, the lights in the room were turned on, like how they did in Luigi's Mansion. Before Luigi or Tails could think about that, Tails walked over to help Luigi get back up.

Luigi- Good to see you're learning how to capture the ghosts and quickly too.

Tails- I've always been a fast learner.

Then their attention was turned to the wardrobe in the corner of the room. For some reason, it was shaking up and down a little and it sounded like there were two or three people inside of it. Luigi slowly approached the wardrobe with Tails following close behind. When Luigi opened the wardrobe, Toad of all people fell out of the wardrobe and fell to the floor.

Luigi- Toad?

Toadsworth- Master Luigi! Master Tails! Thank goodness it's you!

Luigi and Tails look back in the wardrobe and saw Toadsworth and Princess Peach hiding in there.

Luigi- Princess Peach…at least you're safe.

Tails- What were you doing in there?

Princess Peach- Hiding from the ghosts of course.

Luigi- Do you have any idea what's going on and what happened to Mario?

Princess Peach- We're not sure exactly. These ghosts just appeared out of nowhere and crashed my party. Mario and the others held the ghosts while me and all of my guests managed to escape. Unfortunately, Mario and the other heroes have gotten their bodies possessed.

Tails- I think we've met them already…

Toadsworth- But I thought I saw something strange over in the library.

Luigi- What do you mean?

Toadsworth- While we were running from the ghosts, I thought I saw a portrait of Yoshi hanging there. Even stranger, I could've sworn it was moving and trying to call out to us.

Luigi- Was it?

Toad- We don't know. Before we could inspect that painting of Yoshi, whoever was possessing Yoshi's body tried to attack us.

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi and Tails)- That sounds very suspicious to me. I think your next stop should be the library.

Toad- Hey, did anyone else notice the lights in this storage room have been turned on?

Princess Peach- You're right, Toad.

Luigi- Keep the lights on. The ghosts can't spread their territory as long as the lights are on.

Tails- You sure, Luigi?

Luigi- It worked the last time I had to ghost hunt.

(In the library)

Luigi and Tails walked into the library and it was looking just as creepy as the rest of the castle, although less dusty. As the two ventured a little further into the room, they both thought they heard something running around the room from the distance. Luigi and Tails almost freaked out when they heard that noise and immediately went back to back, readying their flashlights and Poltergusts.

Luigi- See anything, Tails?

Tails- Nothing so far. Palutena, are you picking up any ghosts around here?

Palutena (telepathically to Tails)- No…but I am sensing something. Something…it couldn't be…

Luigi- What?

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi)- The signal is very faint, but I think I'm detecting a spirit that feels very similar to Yoshi's soul.

Luigi- You mean the real Yoshi, right?

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi)- Yes Luigi. I mean the real Yoshi.

Luigi and Tails carefully began searching the library for whatever this trace of Yoshi might be. After two or three minutes, Tails began hearing what sounded like Yoshi's voice.

Mysterious voice- Luigi…Tails…this way…hurry…

Tails- Luigi…did you hear that?

Luigi- Hear what?

Tails began to run further into the library and Luigi ran after him. Eventually, Tails found where that voice was coming from and Luigi managed to catch up to him.

Luigi- Tails, you can't just run off like that! What if you get attacked and I'm not there to help you?!

Tails- Sorry Luigi, but…I think I found one of our friends.

Tails points at the wall and Luigi saw what looked like a painting of Yoshi hanging on the wall.

Yoshi- Yoshi happy friends finally found Yoshi!

Luigi- Yoshi…?

Tails- Yoshi, what happened to you? Where's Sonic, Mario, and the rest of the Super Mario Brothers' Team?

Yoshi- Yoshi not know where Mario's are. Ghosts take Yoshi's soul out of Yoshi's body and put Yoshi in painting. Now Yoshi trapped while ghost inside Yoshi. They do same with Mario, DK, Link, Kirby, Ash, Sonic, Ty, Pit, and Shantae. But Yoshi not know where other paintings are.

Luigi- Maybe Professor can help. He got Mario out of his portrait prison once before. Surely he can do it again.

Yoshi- Will that hurt Yoshi?

Luigi then remembered what happened when Professor got Mario out of King Boo's painting at the end of Luigi's Mansion and how much Mario screamed in pain.

Luigi- Uh…no…

Yoshi- Oh shit…

Tails- What is it, Yoshi?

Yoshi- He here…

Yoshi pointed behind where Luigi and Tails were standing. When they turned around, there stood Possessed Yoshi. Possessed Yoshi shot his tongue at Luigi and Tails, but they managed to avoid it.

Tails- What the hell are we gonna do?! We can't fight Yoshi! He's our friend!

Palutena (telepathically to Tails)- You don't have to fight him. You and Luigi just need to suck up the ghost that's controlling Yoshi's body.

Luigi- But how do we do that without harming Yoshi's body?

Tails tried to flash Possessed Yoshi with his flashlight, but Possessed Yoshi was not stunned. A ghost heart didn't appear either.

Luigi- I don't think we'll be able to capture the ghost as long as it's inside Yoshi's body.

Before Tails could do anything, Possessed Yoshi wrapped his tongue around Tails' leg and knocked him to the floor. Possessed Yoshi also began reeling Tails in as Tails tried to get his leg free.

Luigi- Please forgive me for this, Yoshi…

Luigi pushed a bookshelf in the library over and it fell on top of Possessed Yoshi. Possessed Yoshi fell to the ground and Tails managed to get himself free. However, Possessed Yoshi didn't stay down for long. Possessed Yoshi quickly got back up, formed an egg around his body, and performed an egg roll attack after Luigi. Luigi ran from the rolling egg chasing after him until he found himself at a dead end. He was in between two bookshelves and a wall was blocking him from moving forward. Luigi turned around and saw he was now cornered as the rolling egg was about to run him over. Luckily, Tails grabbed Luigi from above and carried him out of the way of the rolling egg. Possessed Yoshi's egg roll attack crashed into the wall and Possessed Yoshi hit his head. While Possessed Yoshi stunned after that head collision, the ghost that was inside Yoshi's body suddenly popped out, also looking like it had hit its head against the wall. Taking the opportunity, Luigi and Tails exposed its ghost heart with their flashlights and began sucking its energy with their Poltergusts. Even though there was only one ghost heart, both Poltergusts had the ghost trapped in their suctions.

Tails- I don't get it! We're sucking away at its heart, but it's not going into either of our Poltergusts!

Luigi- Some ghosts have more energy than others and will require more effort to capture! Just keep this up until the ghost's energy is depleted! And whatever you do, don't let the ghost escape the Poltergust's grasp!

The ghost began rushing around the room in an attempt to get out of both Poltergusts suction while also dragging Luigi and Tails around the room. Luigi and Tails got their footing and began pulling back against the ghosts attempt to escape. Similar to how a fisherman tries to reel in a fish. But just when the ghost's heart was close to running out of energy, it managed to shake Luigi and Tails off of it. Luigi and Tails rolled on the floor for a bit, but they quickly got back up. However, the ghost vanished before they could use their flashlights again.

Luigi- Shit! We almost had it!

Tails- Where did it go?

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi and Tails)- Luigi, Tails, don't take your eyes off of Yoshi's body!

Unfortunately, it was already too late. The ghost returned to Yoshi's body and Possessed Yoshi rose from the floor.

Luigi- Oh ****! Now we have to get him out of there again!

Possessed Yoshi jumped over Luigi and Tails and leaped over a bookshelf that was behind them. Not long after Possessed Yoshi jumped to the other side of that bookshelf was it tipped over and almost landed on Luigi and Tails. They managed to dodge, but Tails had one of his tails stuck underneath the tipped over bookshelf. Possessed Yoshi shot his tongue at Tails. Out of instinct, Tails pulled out his Poltergust and began sucking. To Tails' surprise, Possessed Yoshi's tongue was sucked up in the vacuum. Possessed Yoshi tried to pull his tongue out, but wasn't having much luck as long as Tails didn't stop the suction. Tails looked around and saw a lit candelabra on a table behind him. Tails then moved the tongue to the flames on the candelabra, like how someone holds a marshmallow on a stick over a fire. As Possessed Yoshi's tongue was getting burned a bit, the ghost jumped out of Yoshi's body again, giving Luigi the opening he needed to stun it with his flashlight. Then Luigi got the ghost sucked up inside his Poltergust 5,000. Yoshi's body fell to the floor, but another ghost appeared and tried to jump into Yoshi's body. Luckily, the lights came on in the library and the ghost quickly fled.

Tails- Wow, the ghosts really can't stand the light.

Yoshi- But why Yoshi still trapped in painting instead of returning to body?

Luigi- I've been wondering that too. Palutena, any ideas?

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi and Tails)- It appears that the only way to break this spell is to defeat the one who cast it. However, Yoshi's body can't be taken over again as long as it remains in the light.

Yoshi- But Yoshi thought ghost cut power. How lights returning?

Palutena (telepathically to Yoshi)- Uh…maybe by getting rid of all the ghosts, they've removed the spell around the room, like how they did in Luigi's Mansion!

Luigi- I guess that makes sense. But there was a period when a bolt of lightning struck the mansion and turned off power to the whole mansion. When that happened, the ghosts kept coming like crazy! Let's hope nothing like that will happen.

Tails- Does this mean we'll have to fight Sonic?

Palutena (telepathically to Tails)- Afraid so, Tails. I know he's your best friend, but as long as those ghosts are possessing the bodies of the Super Mario Brothers' Team, you'll never be able to find whoever's responsible for this. I'd suggest you do what Luigi did during his haunted mansion adventure, explore each room, suck up all the ghosts to weaken this spell and get the lights back on, and look for whatever you can to help you progress.

Suddenly, Professor E. Gadd called on Luigi's communicator.

Luigi- What is it, E. Gadd?

Professor E. Gadd- I've just noticed something strange about those ghosts you've just sucked up. They just disappeared from the Poltergusts' tanks.

Tails- You mean they escaped?!

Professor E. Gadd- No, they would've attacked you if they did. First there was a spark of red energy, then they just vanished. Like they never existed.

Tails- Just like when one of Infinite's illusions is defeated.

Professor E. Gadd- I'll try and see if I can figure this out from my lab. You two just keep doing what you're doing and sucking those ghosts in the meantime.

(In the generator room of Peach's castle)

What looked like Magolor was turning a crank to an electric generator that was connected to a Pikachu with a combover. Standing next to Magolor was a weasel and a Poke'mon Trainer who looked about the same age as Ash.

Snide- Ok Magolor, keep turning that crank. It will help distribute electricity from Richie's Pikachu…

Richie- His name is Sparky and I insist you address him by that.

Sparky- Pikachu!

Snide- Very well. Sparky's electrical energy will supply power to the generator and as long as that crank keeps turning, it will keep the lights on in all the rooms Luigi and Tails get all the ghosts out of. Think you can keep turning that thing without rest?

Magolor- There will be hell to pay if I stop. But Sparky will also have to keep charging the generator as much as I have to keep turning.

Richie- Sparky can handle it. He is just as strong as Ash's Pikachu.

Snide- Let's just hope none of the ghost figure out we're here, because we could risk blowing our cover if they do. Not to mention his cover as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Kirby's Portrait**

(In the dining room)

Luigi and Tails had walking into the castle's dining room. There was no one there, but there was a huge table stretching almost all the way across the room.

Tails- Does she really need a table that big to eat dinner? Someone would end up as fat as Big if they ate all the food on that table three times a day.

Luigi- Princess Peach does have a large staff in her castle, but she really only uses this room for when she has guests. Even though the kitchen is in the next room. Funny, I almost expected to see a gluttonous ghost eating at the table.

Tails- Why?

Luigi- Last time I was ghost hunting, I encountered a ghost who wouldn't stop eating when I found the dining room.

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi)- Well, this isn't your mansion. It's Princess Peach's castle that's been turned haunted. Hold on! I feel like something is moving towards you…

Suddenly, a plate floated from the table and was flung at Luigi and Tails. Luigi sucked up the plate with his Poltergust before it could hit them.

Tails- I didn't know a vacuum could suck up a whole plate like that.

Luigi- Well, it worked the last time. Some thing when flying books, canvases, and dolls tried to attack me.

Two ghosts popped out of the silverware cabinet and tried to jump scare them. Tails flashed them with his flashlight and began sucking them up. However, a banana peel was suddenly dropped. And as soon as Tails sucked up those two ghosts, he slipped on the banana peel and fell to the floor. Tails looked up and saw a large green ghost holding a bunch of bananas. The ghost ate one and threw the peel to the floor before vanishing.

Luigi- Oh, I hate those guys. I can't tell you how many times I've lost my grip on a ghost because I slipped on one of their banana peels!

Tails began sucking up some of the peels on the floor, but then that ghost appeared right behind Tails and jump scared him. While Tails was briefly stunned, the ghost dropped another peel right under Tails' foot, to make him slip as soon as he could move again. But then Luigi flashed the ghost with his flashlight and began sucking away at the ghost. The ghost tried to get away and began dragging Luigi around the room. The ghost tried dropping a few bananas and tried to drag Luigi into slipping on one. Luckily, Tails sucked up that banana peel before Luigi could slip. Eventually, Luigi sucked up the ghost and the lights came on in the dining room.

Luigi- You know, I remember capturing those ghosts being a lot harder.

Tails- And so far, hunting for these ghosts doesn't seem as scary as you've been claiming, Luigi.

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi and Tails)- Maybe that's because last time, Luigi was alone in that haunted mansion. He did use a GameBoy Horror to keep in contact with Professor E. Gadd, but for the majority of Luigi's Mansion, he did all the ghost hunting himself. This time, he's got you, Tails. I guess things aren't as scary when you have a friend at your side. And Luigi, things are usually much easier when you have someone helping you. That's why you and Mario formed your team.

Luigi- I guess you do have a point that, Palutena.

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi and Tails)- Hold on! I think I'm picking up the signal of another friend. I think it's…Kirby! It's coming from that room behind that door.

Luigi- The kitchen…figures we'd find Kirby there.

Tails- You don't suppose Kirby's body is in there too like how Yoshi's was when we found him in the library?

Luigi- Only one way to find out.

(In the kitchen)

Luigi and Tails walked into the kitchen and began looking around. Luigi opened up an oven and out came a little fire spirit. Luigi quickly sucked it up and powered his Poltergust 5,000 with fire.

Tails- Luigi, why did you do that?

Luigi- The Poltergust can attack ghosts by more than just sucking them up. I had to use fire, water, and ice to get through parts of the last mansion. And surprisingly, they can hurt the ghosts too.

Tails- Maybe I should try with mine.

Palutena (telepathically to Tails)- Professor E. Gadd said yours couldn't do that since it's the original prototype.

Tails- Just my luck…

Luigi- Maybe I can ask to build you one just like mine when this is all over.

Mysterious voice- Assuming we all get out of this mess alive that is.

Luigi and Tails almost jumped when they heard that voice, but then they realized that was Kirby's voice. When they turned to where the voice came from, they saw a painting of Kirby hanging on the wall.

Luigi- Kirby!

Kirby- About time you found me. But you have to get out of here before my body comes back.

Tails- We managed to free Yoshi's body. So we should be able to do the same for you.

Kirby- You freed Yoshi?

Luigi- Sort of. We got the ghost out of his body, but we can't get you out of that painting until we've gotten whatever dark magic is surrounding the castle out of here.

Kirby- But wouldn't another ghost…

Tails- The lights come back on every time we suck up all the ghosts in that room.

Kirby- So, you're basically room hopping?

Luigi- I guess you can say that. It's literally what I did in my first mansion.

Suddenly, Kirby got a terrified look on his face.

Kirby- Oh crap! He's back!

Luigi and Tails looked behind them and saw Possessed Kirby standing behind them.

Possessed Kirby- (Moan)

Luigi- Forgive us Kirby, but we might have to rough up your body like we did with Yoshi's.

Luigi pointed his Poltergust at Possessed Kirby and fired some fire at Possessed Kirby.

Tails- Wait Luigi! Don't do that!

Luigi- I'm not gonna roast Kirby alive.

Tails- That's not what I was worried about!

Possessed Kirby opened his mouth and inhaled the fire.

Tails- I was trying to inform you about Kirby's copy ability…

Possessed Kirby swallowed the fire and turned into Possessed Fire Kirby. Possessed Fire Kirby spat out a stream of fire at them. Luigi knocked over a table and used it as a shield to block the flames.

Luigi- Ok, so my bad!

Tails- Palutena, we need to put out that fire if we're going to get that ghost out of Kirby!

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi and Tails)- Ok. Power of Maelstrom!

Then a large rain cloud appeared in the kitchen and rained over Possessed Fire Kirby, putting out his flames and changing him back to regular Possessed Kirby. Luigi picked up a pan and threw it at Possessed Kirby. Possessed Kirby inhaled the pan and swallowed it. Then Possessed Kirby began using his inhale to try and suck up Luigi. Luigi held onto the kitchen sink, but he was losing his grip as Possessed Kirby continued to inhale.

Tails- Luigi! What am I gonna do?!

A small ice spirit jumped out of the fridge.

Tails- Ice? Maybe if…but my Poltergust can't use elements…

Then Tails felt someone tap their finger on his shoulder. But when Tails turned around, no one was behind him. But what Tails didn't realize was a mysterious figure in a black cloak made him look away for a moment so he could leave an object in Tails' hand while Tails looked behind him and then teleport out before Tails new that mysterious figure was even there. When Tails looked back towards Luigi who was still clinging to the sink as Possessed Kirby was trying to inhale him, Tails felt something in his left hand. Tails looked at the object and saw an elemental tank like the one equipped on Luigi's Poltergust.

Tails- Where did this….never mind. I can use this.

Tails quickly installed the elemental tank to his Poltergust, sucked up the ice spirit, and pointed the Poltergust at Possessed Kirby from behind. Then Tails' Poltergust shot a stream of ice at Possessed Kirby and froze Possessed Kirby solid.

Luigi- I thought yours couldn't do that.

Tails- I'm not sure, but this elemental tank just appeared in my hand.

Then the ghost possessing Kirby's body wiggled out to try and warm up. But Luigi and Tails quickly sucked it up before it could return to Kirby's body. Once the ghost was sucked up, the lights turned on.

Kirby- Uh…you're not gonna leave my body frozen like that?

Luigi and Tails looked at Kirby's body and saw it was still frozen solid in a block of ice.

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi and Tails)- Don't worry. I'll thaw Kirby out of there without harming his body.

Kirby- Hey, if you're aiming to free the rest of us, I think I know where you can find Donkey Kong.

Luigi- Where?

Kirby- Donkey Kong's painting is hanging in Peach's garden in the back yard of her castle.

Tails- And how do you know this if you're confined to a painting yourself?

Kirby- I see Donkey Kong crying for help from his painting through the kitchen window over by the sink Luigi was clinging to earlier.

Luigi and Tails looked out the window and saw Donkey Kong's painting somewhere in the castle garden.

Luigi- Thanks for the tip, Kirby.

Tails- Any idea where Sonic might be?

Kirby- Sorry, but I was only able to see DK. I don't know where Sonic or the others might be.

Tails- Shit!

Luigi- Don't worry. We'll find Sonic. We'll also find Mario and the others as well. But first, we need to rescue Donkey Kong.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Donkey Kong's Portrait**

(In the castle garden)

Luigi and Tails managed to get to the garden after battling the ghosts in the hallway to the garden which also had a stairway to the basement.

Tails- How come getting rid of all the ghosts in the hallways don't turn the lights back on?

Luigi- I'm not entirely sure. The same thing happened during the other mansion, but when I gained access to the next big area in the mansion, the lights came on.

Tails- Now where was Donkey Kong's painting hanging again?

Luigi- I think it was hanging on the castle wall. Should we split up and search?

Tails- This is Donkey Kong we're dealing with! If Donkey Kong's painting really is here…then so is the ghost possessing his body. And Donkey Kong has the most physical strength out of all the other heroes on the team and the sturdiest. I don't want to have to face him alone if I encounter him. And I'm sure you don't either.

Luigi- You make a good point.

Luigi and Tails walked around until they eventually found Donkey Kong's painting hanging on the castle wall next to a tool shed.

Donkey Kong- Luigi? Tails? How did you two get away?

Tails- No time for that. We're here to rescue you.

Donkey Kong- Rescue? How are you gonna do that?

Luigi- By sucking up the ghost controlling your body. Like how we did with the ghosts controlling Yoshi and Kirby. Where is your body right now?

Suddenly, part of the castle wall was smashed to pieces and out of the dust cloud was Possessed Donkey Kong.

Possessed Donkey Kong- (Moan)

Donkey Kong- Uh…maybe you two should run now…

Luigi and Tails ran like crazy as the narrowly avoided Possessed Donkey Kong's fist that left a huge crater in the ground on impact. Possessed Donkey Kong pulled his fist out of the ground and saw Luigi and Tails rushing into a hedge maze. Possessed Donkey Kong followed them into the hedge maze. Luigi and Tails decided to split up in the hedge maze to try and lose Possessed Donkey Kong as he followed them into the maze. After running for what almost seemed like an hour, Tails finally stopped to try and catch his breath. But just when Tails thought he was safe, two giant monkey paws reached out of the hedges and grabbed Tails. Tails got pulled through the hedges and was now being squeezed in the grip of Possessed Donkey Kong.

Possessed Donkey Kong- (Moan)

Tails- Where's Luigi when you need him?

Then Luigi rushed from behind a corner of the hedge maze and saw Tails was in trouble.

Luigi- Hold on, Tails!

Luigi charged his green missile attack and shot himself into Possessed Donkey Kong's back. However, Luigi ended up hurting his head while Possessed Donkey Kong looked unfazed.

Luigi- Palutena…think you can spare a bag of ice for my head…

Possessed Donkey Kong- (Moan)

Possessed Donkey Kong turned around to face Luigi while still holding Tails in his grip. Possessed Donkey Kong tried to reach for Luigi with his free hand, but Luigi shot out fire from his Poltergust and made Possessed Donkey Kong move back a bit.

Tails- Careful, Luigi! You don't want to roast me too!

Luigi- I'm trying not to hit you!

Suddenly, Luigi's Poltergust 5,000 stopped shooting fire.

Luigi- Oh ****! My fire meter is used up!

Possessed Donkey Kong swung his fist at Luigi. Luigi managed to avoid it. Meanwhile, Tails wiggled around until he managed to get one arm free. Tails pointed his Poltergust at Possessed Donkey Kong and shot a blast of ice until Possessed Donkey Kong was frozen solid. Tails got the rest of his body unstuck while Possessed Donkey Kong was frozen, but unlike Possessed Kirby, Possessed Donkey Kong busted right through the ice incasing him.

Luigi- Shit! Can nothing stop this guy?!

Tails tried a blast of ice again, but the ice stopped from his Poltergust.

Tails- Luigi, I think I'm out of ice like how you're out of fire…

Possessed Donkey Kong- (Moan)

Possessed Donkey Kong threw his monkey punch at them, but Tails grabbed Luigi and flew off before the punch could hit. Possessed Donkey Kong rushed after them to the center of the maze. When Possessed Donkey Kong got there, a large rock was launched at his head. Luigi had sucked up part of a statue in the center of the hedge maze with the Poltergust and shot it at Possessed Donkey Kong like a cannonball. While Possessed Donkey Kong was a little disoriented, Tails shot a piece of stone at Possessed Donkey Kong's head as well. Possessed Donkey Kong shook his head for moment and regained his composure. Luigi shot another piece of stone, but Possessed Donkey Kong not only caught it in his paw, he crushed the piece of stone into dust in his grip.

Possessed Donkey Kong- (Moan)

Possessed Donkey Kong jumped into the tried to slam his fist into Luigi and Tails. They got out of the way, but it turns out there were electrical wires under the ground where Possessed Donkey Kong punched. When Possessed Donkey Kong pulled his fist out of the ground, he accidentally pulled the wires out and ripped some of them. The electrical sparks shot out and electrocuted Possessed Donkey Kong. Luigi and Tails moved back a bit as Possessed Donkey Kong was lighting up like a Christmas tree.

Possessed Donkey Kong- (Moan)

Then Possessed Donkey Kong fainted and the ghost quickly rushed out of Donkey Kong's smoking body. Luigi and Tails quickly flashed and sucked up the ghost as soon as it jumped out. Then they turned to look at Donkey Kong's body.

Tails- Uh…is Donkey Kong gonna be ok when he returns to his body after what just happened?

Palutena (telepathically to Tails)- I'll see what I can do about this.

(Back over where Donkey Kong's painting was hanging)

Donkey Kong noticed all the lamp lights surrounding the castle garden were turned back on. Before Donkey Kong would think about that, he saw Luigi and Tails dragging his body over to the him.

Luigi- DK, I think you need to lose a few pounds. I almost through out my back just now.

Donkey Kong- Actually, 600lbs. is average for a fully-grown gorilla. It's our muscle and body mass that make us so heavy. In fact, I'm actually beyond fit for my species. But are you sure the ghosts won't get to my body again?

Tails- The light seems to keep them at bay like it did when they tried to repossess Yoshi and Kirby's body.

Suddenly, Luigi and Tails receive a call from Professor E. Gadd on the communicator.

Professor E. Gadd- I've got great news! It seems that the darkness surrounding the castle has weakened dramatically! It's as if the more members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team you free, the weaker this darkness gets.

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi and Tails)- He's right! I feel the darkness losing its grip. In fact, I'm sensing the soul of Link, Ty, and Shantae.

Tails- Not Sonic's?

Palutena (telepathically to Tails)- Not yet, Tails. But when you've rescued those three, I'll be able to find where the rest are being held.

Luigi- And where might Link, Ty, and Shantae be?

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi and Tails)- Ty is in the castle's clocktower. Link is in what I believe to be an armory in the basement. And Shantae is in the greenhouse right behind you in the garden.

Luigi- Let's go and rescue Shantae next since she appears to be the closest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Shantae's Portrait**

(In the castle's greenhouse)

Luigi and Tails made their way into the greenhouse. Asides from the darkness, it seemed normal. Still, the two of them proceeded with caution. As Luigi was walking passed one large potted plant, he thought he heard the sound of a snake hissing.

Luigi- Ghaw!

Tails- Luigi?

Luigi- I just heard something!

Tails heard what sounded like a snake hissing.

Tails- Sound like a gardener snake. Those are harmless, Luigi. Let's get back to finding Shantae.

As Luigi and Tails continued moving through the greenhouse, the shadow of what looked to be a cobra instead of a gardener snake slithered from behind one of the plants. Eventually at the back end of the greenhouse, Luigi and Tails found Shantae's painting hanging on a wall.

Luigi- There's Shantae. That was easier than expected.

Shantae- Run away you fools!

Tails- Why? We came here to rescue you.

Shantae- It's a trap!

Suddenly, a cobra jumped out at Luigi. Luigi moved out of the way. But when the cobra landed on the ground, it transformed into Possessed Shantae.

Possessed Shantae- (Moan)

Shantae- I tried to tell you I was placed here to act as bait! Run for it, you two!

Tails- We're not leaving you, Shantae. Luigi and I already freed Yoshi, DK, and Kirby. We'll get this ghost out of your body too.

Possessed Shantae used her genie magic and made all the plants in the greenhouse into monstrous versions of what they used to be. A Venus flytrap grabbed Luigi from behind and began biting on his head. Luigi jabbed the Poltergust into the plant's face a few times until it eventually let go of Luigi. But when Luigi and Tails turned to look where Possessed Shantae was, they realized she was gone and that they were surrounded by killer plants.

Tails- Maybe you shouldn't have used all your fire on Donkey Kong's body.

Luigi- Maybe you should've saved your ice as well, Tails!

A couple of vines were shot at Luigi and Tails, but they managed to dodge. One of the Venus flytraps tried to bite at Luigi, but Luigi sucked its head into the vacuum and when he let go, the Venus flytrap's head flung into another plant. But before Luigi could celebrate his victory, a crab's claw pinched Luigi's butt. After Luigi jumped in pain, he saw Possessed Crab Shantae underneath him. Luigi tried to grab her, but she jumped out of the way and transformed into Possessed Harpy Shantae. Possessed Harpy Shantae grabbed Luigi, lifted him into the air, and dropped Luigi into a stack of potted cactuses.

Tails- Owch…hold on! What are these plants?

Tails saw some exotic plants that were potted in an area close by and got an idea. Meanwhile, Luigi was plucking the cactus needles out of his body. However, Possessed Shantae transformed into Possessed Elephant Shantae and was about to run Luigi over from behind. Suddenly, what looked like thorns of other plants were shot and stung Possessed Elephant Shantae in the butt. As soon as they did, Possessed Elephant Shantae changed back into regular Possessed Shantae and dropped to the floor.

Tails- It worked!

Luigi- Tails, what did you just do to her?

Tails- I found a few plants that contain a few toxins that can be used as a tranquilizer.

Then the ghost possessing Shantae body came out and tried to get Shantae's body to move.

Tails- Try all you like, but Shantae's nerves have become limb and unable to move. Rendering her useless to possess.

Luigi- And leaving you without any protection from the Poltergust.

Then Luigi and Tails sucked up the ghost before it could escape. Not long after that, the lights came on in the greenhouse.

Shantae- Nice work you two. Uh…those toxins are gonna ware off when I return to my body?

Tails- The effects should stop in a half-hour. Anyway Luigi, where to next?

Luigi- The basement where Link is being held is closer than the clocktower where Ty is being held. Let's head for Link next.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Link's Portrait**

(In the basement of Peach's castle)

Luigi and Tails entered what looked like a storage room filled with suits of armor and medieval weaponry. Each suit of armor was holding some kind of weapon.

Luigi- This is an armory? Seems more like a trophy room. Similar to another room from my previous mansion.

Tails- Either way, Link is somewhere in this room.

Luigi- Let's just hope his body isn't close by.

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi)- You want to bet after you've encountered your other friend's bodies so far?

Luigi- Uh…fair point there, Palutena.

Eventually, they found Link's painting hanging on the wall.

Link- Luigi, Tails, how did you find me?

Tails- Palutena told us.

Luigi- We're here to rescue you like how we rescued Yoshi, DK, Kirby, and Shantae.

Link- Luigi, duck now!

Without hesitation, Luigi dropped to the floor as an arrow went right over his head and was now sticking out of the wall.

Luigi- Holly shit! That was close!

Tails looked behind him and had an unpleasant look on his face.

Tails- Luigi, I think I've found out where that arrow came from…

Luigi got back up and looked behind him. Luigi saw Possessed Link holding a bow and arrow set from the other side of the room.

Possessed Link- (Moan)

Possessed Link shot another arrow, but Tails sucked it up with his Poltergust. Possessed Link threw the bow to the ground and pulled an axe off of one of the suits of armor.

Possessed Link- (Moan)

Possessed Link swung the axe at them, but Luigi and Tails managed to get out of the way. Luigi and Tails tried to get more distance from Possessed Link, but the axe Possessed Link was using was thrown across the room and was now sticking out of the wall inches away from Luigi's face. A whisker or two from Luigi's mustache was even cut off. Possessed Link grabbed a spear from another suit of armor and swung it at Luigi. Luigi blocked with the vacuum house of the Poltergust, but Link's body was clearly stronger than Luigi's and Luigi was struggling to hold back Possessed Link. Luckily for Luigi, Tails vacuumed up the rug Possessed Link was standing on and toppled Possessed Link over, making him drop the spear as well. Possessed Link got back up and grabbed a sword from another suit of armor. However, Luigi and Tails were nowhere to be seen. So, Possessed Link performed a sword spin attack and sliced most of the suits of armor in half with one strike. Luigi and Tailed poked their heads from behind what was left of one of the suits of armor.

Luigi- I didn't know Link could do that attack without using the Master Sword…

Tails- Strange…he's been using a lot of different weapons at us.

Luigi- Link is skilled with multiple weapons.

Tails- True, but Link's primary weapon is the Master Sword. It's still sheathed on Link's back, but he hasn't reached for it yet.

Luigi- I think we should count ourselves lucky he hasn't decided to use the Master Sword yet! And I honestly don't want to put that thought into his head either.

Tails- Then why did he reach for an ordinary sword instead of the Master Sword on his back. Unless…Luigi, I have an idea! Can you distract Link's body for me?

Luigi- Not like I have much of a choice.

Possessed Link swung the sword, but Luigi grabbed a sword lying on the floor and blocked it. Possessed Link might act like a mindless drone, but he still had all of Link's skills with a sword and it didn't take long before Possessed Link knocked Luigi's sword out of his hands. But before Possessed Link could impale Luigi, Tails jumped on Possessed Link's back, grabbed one of Possessed Link's hands, and pulled it towards the Master Sword's handle. A spark of energy was seen coming from the Master Sword as Tails pulled that hand closer to the Master Sword. Suddenly, there was a huge burst of energy from the Master Sword and it blew both Tails and Possessed Link into two different walls in the room. Luigi rushed to Tails and helped him up.

Luigi- Tails, what just happened?

Tails- As I said before, it was strange how the ghost possessing Link's body wasn't using the Master Sword. Link might be the sword's wielder, but the Master Sword obviously knew better even if it was Link's body. So, when I made Link's body touch the Sword of Evil's Bane, it repelled the ghost and flung it into the wall.

After Possessed Link crashed into the wall, the ghost in Link's body came out, but it was quickly sucked up by Luigi and Tails. Once the ghost was sucked up, the lights came back on.

Link- That was pretty clever of you, Tails. Figuring out how to use my sword to defeat that ghost possessing my body.

Tails- Thanks, Link. But we're still not done yet.

Luigi- Palutena said Ty was in the clocktower. We should go there next.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Ty's Portrait**

(In a hallway in the castle)

Luigi was standing in front of a bathroom door.

Luigi- Can't believe you had to go of all times!

Tails- Don't worry, I'll make this quick.

Luigi just stood there by the bathroom door, but he began to hear Tails yelling something from the bathroom.

Tails- Where is the light switch…?

Then Luigi hears the sound of a ghost laughing.

Tails- Seriously?! Of all places?!

Before Luigi could do anything, he heard the sound of Tails sucking up a ghost with his Poltergust. Not long after, Tails eventually stepped out of the bathroom.

Tails- Can't these ghosts give us at least some privacy like taking care of personal matters?!

Luigi- Afraid not. In my previous mansion, there were three bathrooms and there were ghosts hiding in every single one of them.

Tails- Let's just get to the clocktower of the castle and find Ty. The sooner we get this over with the better. Some of these ghosts are starting to get annoying.

(In the clocktower of Peach's castle)

There wear gears and machine parts everywhere to help the clock keep moving. Luigi and Tails entered the clocktower and kept a sharp eye out in case Possessed Ty was close by.

Luigi- Figures Ty would be in a place like this since he is a tech geek.

Tails- Hey, I resent that! I happen to be into technology as much as Ty is. I'll admit, Ty's tech skills surpass mine, but calling him a geek is like calling me a geek.

Luigi- Sorry. Let's just find Ty before his body finds us.

Little did Luigi or Tails know, someone was watching them while riding the gears that were spinning above them. A few turning gears later, Luigi and Tails found Ty's painting hanging on the wall.

Luigi- Ty, about time we finally…

Ty- Not so loud, mate!

Tail- Why? Is the ghost possessing your body nearby?

Ty- No! All this ringing is making me ears ring and giving me one splitting headache, mate! I think I need an aspirin soon.

Before Luigi and Tails could do anything to help Ty, they saw a giant cogwheel rolling right at them. They barely managed to get out of the way before the wheel could run them over. But when they looked up, they saw Possessed Ty standing on one of the spinning cogs that was still part of the clocktower's clockworks. Possessed Ty eventually left their line of sight from riding the gears.

Luigi-Great, now we have to play a game of cat and mouse.

Tails- And I think we're the mice…

Tails grabbed Luigi and carried him to the higher area of the clocktower. However, when they got up there, Possessed Ty was no longer standing on that giant cog anymore.

Luigi- Where'd he go?!

Tails- Not sure. Guess this ghost in Ty's body knows Ty likes use his brains over brawns. He's obviously trying to freak us out to make us drop our guard.

Luigi and Tails looked up and tried to see if they could spot where Possessed Ty was hiding among those spinning gears. Before Luigi even knew it, one of Ty's techno-rangs nearly hit him and was now sticking out of the gear Luigi and Tails were standing on.

Luigi- Ha! You missed!

Tails- Luigi, that's Ty's kaboomerang! They explode on impact!

Luigi- Oh shit…

The kaboomerang exploded and also blew up a few of the giant cogs in the process. Luigi and Tails began falling, but Luigi grabbed and railing and managed to grab Tails' wrist before they fell down too much. Luigi managed to toss Tails on the other side of the railing and Tails helped pull Luigi up after that.

Luigi- Why did Ty have to install those fancy pieces of technology into those techno-rangs?!

Tails- They've been helpful to us in the past. It's just that ghost in Ty's body really seem to understand how to use them as well as Ty can.

Then Possessed Ty appeared on a moving cog above them and threw more of his boomerangs at them. Tails tried to suck them up, but they were too big for the Poltergust's vacuum. Tails then shot the boomerang out and it hit a tower bell just above Possessed Ty. But when the bell began to ring, Possessed Ty shook and covered his ears.

Tails- What just happened?

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi and Tails)- I think I know. Tasmanian Tigers are a species of dingo, which is also a type of canine. They're hearing is a bit more sensitive like how a dog can hear a higher frequency.

Luigi- Which is why Ty was annoyed by the bells ringing when we found his painting.

Luigi looked at the tower bell and noticed Possessed Ty was standing perfectly underneath it.

Luigi- Palutena, can you do something about that bell?

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi)- I'm on it!

Suddenly, the rope holding the bell up was cut as if a knife had sliced it. Possessed Ty looked up just as the bell landed on top of him. Tails flew himself and Luigi up to the bell and they banged their Poltergusts' vacuum houses against the bell, ringing it while Possessed Ty was still underneath. When they lifted the bell, Possessed Ty was vibrating like gelatin before fainting to the ground. Then the ghost in Possessed Ty's body stumbled out also shaking around like gelatin. Not long after did Luigi and Tails suck up the ghost.

Ty- Great work, mates! But you're not gonna leave me body under that large bell, are you? I don't think there's much air in there.

Luigi- Uhh…Palutena…

Then the bell was lifted right back up and reattached to the rope as if the rope was never cut. Then Professor E. Gadd called on the communicator.

Professor E. Gadd- I've got good news! Most of the dark energy around the castle has weakened. At this rate, you should have this mess cleaned up in no time.

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi and Tails)- I'm also sensing the soul of another one of your friends.

Tails- Is it Sonic this time?

Palutena (telepathically to Tails)- Afraid not. This time, it's Ash and he's located somewhere in the gym.

Luigi- I didn't even know Princess Peach had a gym in this castle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Ash's Portrait**

(In the castle's gym)

Luigi and Tails opened the door to the room and found it filled with exercising equipment.

Luigi- I wonder why Princess Peach has this stuff. I've never seen her exercise.

Tails- How about we focus on finding Ash?

Ash's voice- Actually, I'm behind the door you just opened.

Luigi and Tails closed the door and saw Ash's painting hanging literally next to the door they entered the room from.

Luigi- Well, that was easy.

Tails- But I don't think defeating Ash's body will.

Ash- I should let you guys know that the ghost possessing my body divided itself.

Luigi- Divided itself?

Ash- I saw that ghost split itself into seven pieces. The main part stayed in my body, but it places its six other pieces into something else.

Luigi- This isn't making much sense.

Tails looked behind and got a worried look on his face.

Tails- Luigi…

Luigi- Don't tell me he's behind us!

Luigi turned around and saw Possessed Ash. Possessed Ash kicked down a stand holding a stack of dumbbells and made all the dumbbells roll after Luigi and Tails. Tails flew over the rolling dumbbells while Luigi used his jumping skills. Luigi jumped behind a punching bag, punched it, and knocked it into Possessed Ash. Possessed Ash was knocked to the floor, but when Tails tried to suck up the ghost, it was able to pull itself back into Ash's body.

Tails- How did it…?!

Ash- I told you already! The ghost inside my body split itself into seven parts. If you want to capture the ghost in my body, you'll have to suck up the other six pieces which are currently possessing something else.

Luigi- Possessing what exactly?

Then Possessed Ash pulled out a poke'ball and through it. Out of the poke'ball came Ash's Charizard, only it was also looking possessed like how Ash was.

Possessed Charizard- (Roar)

Then Luigi noticed something about to attack Tails from above and managed to push him out of the way. What almost hit Tails was Possessed Pikachu's iron tail.

Possessed Pikachu- Pika…chu…

Tails- Did that ghost put it's other six pieces into…

Ash- My Poke'mon. What else would the ghost possessing my body put its other pieces into. Only why it could control my Poke'mon since Pikachu and Charizard refused to obey that ghost even if it was in my body. And the worst part is, unlike me, my Poke'mon still have their souls in their bodies.

Luigi- This might get tricky then.

Possessed Ash threw more poke'balls and called out Possessed Greninja, Possessed Sceptile, Possessed Lycanroc, and Possessed Torracat.

Possessed Greninja- Nin…

Possessed Sceptile- Scep…tile…

Possessed Lycanroc- (Howl)

Possessed Torracat- (Meow)

Possessed Charizard used flamethrower, but Luigi fired some water from the Poltergust 5,000 to block the flames.

Luigi- Good thing we found a water spirit before coming here.

Tails- But we can only use so much water and I don't think what we have in the tank can take out all six of Ash's Poke'mon.

Possessed Pikachu used thunderbolt and Possessed Sceptile used bullet seed. Luigi and Tails managed to dodge, but they also ran in opposite directions. Possessed Pikachu, Possessed Sceptile, and Possessed Greninja followed after Luigi. Possessed Charizard, Possessed Torracat, and Possessed Lycanroc followed after Tails. Luigi reached a treadmill, but Possessed Greninja jumped in front of Luigi and onto the treadmill. Possessed Greninja used water shuriken at Luigi. Luigi managed to duck, but then he pressed the on button and started the treadmill. While Possessed Greninja was trying to keep its balance, Luigi turned up the speed of the treadmill and flung Possessed Greninja into the wall. Before Possessed Greninja could get back up, a large dumbbell hit Possessed Greninja on the head and made part of the ghost possessing Ash slithered out. Luigi quickly sucked up the ghost and that made Possessed Ash cringe in pain for a bit. But before Luigi could celebrate, Possessed Sceptile was about to strike with leaf blade. Luckily, a water shuriken hit Sceptile and knocked him away from Luigi. Luigi looked behind him and saw Greninja no longer possessed.

Greninja- Ninja!

Luigi- Wow! Thanks, Greninja.

Possessed Pikachu- Pika…CHUUUU!

Possessed Pikachu shot a thunderbolt at Luigi, but Luigi shot some water to block it. Then Luigi saw Possessed Sceptile get back up. Luigi looked up and saw a part of the ceiling light dangling from the ceiling.

Luigi- Greninja, I think I have an idea. Think you can lure Pikachu and Sceptile towards that electrical light?

Greninja- Greninja.

Greninja nodded its head and transformed into Ash-Greninja. Ash-Greninja used cut on Possessed Pikachu and knocked him back a bit. Possessed Sceptile used leaf blade, but Ash-Greninja blocked with cut. Possessed Pikachu got back up and used iron tail. Possessed Pikachu and Possessed Sceptile forced Ash-Greninja back up until it was backed into a corner of the room. However, Possessed Pikachu and Possessed Sceptile were directly underneath the ceiling light. Luigi sprayed some water onto that electrical light and the water poured down on Possessed Pikachu and Possessed Sceptile, electrocuting them both. The ghost inside of them jumped out and Luigi quickly sucked them up. Possessed Ash cringed in pain again and Pikachu and Sceptile returned to normal.

Pikachu- Pika…?

Sceptile- Sceptile…?

Tails ran as Possessed Charizard, Possessed Torracat, and Possessed Lycanroc chased after him. Possessed Charizard shot flamethrower and Possessed Torracat shot ember at Tails. Tails shot water from his Poltergust and made a small smokescreen around the area. Possessed Lycanroc used its nose to smell where Tails was tried to jump at Tails with crunch. Luckily, Tails shot some water at Possessed Lycanroc. While Possessed Lycanroc was stunned from the water, Tails smacked Possessed Lycanroc with his tails spin attack (from Sonic Adventure). This knocked the ghost out of Lycanroc and Tails sucked it up before it could go back inside Lycanroc.

Lycanroc- (Howl)…?

Suddenly, Tails was knocked to the ground by Possessed Charizard's dragon tail. Possessed Charizard was about to use mega punch and Possessed Torracat was about to use flame charge before Tails could get back up. But then Lycanroc knocked Possessed Charizard away from Tails with accelerock. Then Lycanroc used stone edge on Possessed Torracat and knocked Possessed Torracat into the air. Then Tails saw the ghost wiggle out of Torracat's body and quickly sucked it up. But as soon as Tails sucked up the ghost in Torracat, Possessed Charizard grabbed Tails and pinned him to the wall. Tails looked at Possessed Charizard as it was about to use flamethrower. Luckily, Torracat jumped on Possessed Charizard's head and began using scratch over and over. After a little bit, Possessed Charizard managed to grab Torracat and threw him off. But then Lycanroc surprised Possessed Charizard with stone edge. After that stone edge hit, the ghost in Charizard's body was knocked out and Tails managed to suck it up. With all six of Ash's Poke'mon freed, Possessed Ash began to feel weak. But before Possessed Ash could do anything, Luigi got to the punching bag again and knocked it into Possessed Ash. This time, the ghost in Ash's body was knocked out and couldn't escape Tails' suction. With the ghost out of Ash's body and sucked up by the Poltergust, the lights came back on.

Pikachu- Pika Pi!

Pikachu rushed to Ash's painting and tried to jump into the painting. But Pikachu just hit his head on the wall.

Ash- Sorry Pikachu, but I'm still stuck in this painting.

Pikachu- Pika Pi…

Luigi- Don't worry, Pikachu. Once we free the others from whatever is possessing their bodies, I'm sure we'll be able to get them out of those paintings.

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi and Tails)- Now that that's out of the way, I found another one of our friends. This time I'm detecting…Pit! Thank goodness he's ok!

Luigi- And where is Pit?

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi)- The attic of the castle.

Luigi- Hey Pikachu, think you and the rest of Ash's Poke'mon can help us out?

Pikachu shook his head.

Pikachu- Pikachu…

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi)- Ash's Poke'mon are thankful that you've helped freed them, but they are too worried about Ash's safety to just leave him or his body all alone. Please try to understand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Pit's Portrait**

(In the attic of the castle)

Luigi and Tails entered the attic, but it was the dirtiest part of the castle. Even with the hauntings going around, the attic looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a long time. Tails almost didn't want to crawl up the stairs to the attic.

Tails- Seriously, Peach needs to clean areas in this castle much better! And I know this isn't do to the place becoming haunted!

Luigi- Suck it up, Tails! We still need to Pit.

Tails- I hope we're getting closer to finding Sonic.

Luigi- And Mario too.

After crawling around through this dusty looking attic filled with cobwebs and dust bunnies, they eventually found Princess Peach's stain glass window. And hanging next to it was Pit's painting.

Pit- About time someone came! Luigi, for a princess, Peach sure is a bit of a slob when it comes to keeping this place looking tidy. I'm actually glad I'm in this painting instead of in that dusty old attic surrounded by dust.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Well, you better used to it, because you'll be in this room after we've gotten your soul out of that painting, Pit.

Pit- Lady Palutena? So this is how Luigi and Tails managed to find me! What about the others?!

Luigi- We've rescued everyone except for you, Mario, and Sonic so far.

Tails- Unfortunately, they're still trapped in their paintings while their bodies are still lying on the ground. Palutena told us the only way is to eliminate the source, but we obviously can't get to the source while your bodies are hunting us down.

Pit- And you believe my body is here of all places?

Luigi- Well, the other bodies were guarding the other's paintings. Makes sense that your body would be guarding your painting.

Pit- To be honest, this isn't the first time I've been removed from my body, but last time, I was a ring. I just hope Pittoo or Viridi don't find out about me being trapped in a painting or they'll never let me live it down.

Luigi (thinks)- I'll bet somewhere, Dark Pit is saying "Don't call me that"…

Luigi was about to reach for Pit's painting, but a blade end of a weapon called a Dark Bow was seen almost cutting Luigi's hand. Luigi looked and saw Possessed Pit holding the Dark Bow.

Possessed Pit- (Moan)

Luigi and Tails pointed their Poltergusts at Possessed Pit and fired a stream of ice at Possessed Pit. However, Possessed Pit spun both blades of the Dark Bow and repelled both shots of ice.

Possessed Pit- (Moan)

Possessed Pit turned those two blades into the bow form and shot a few dark arrows at Luigi and Tails. They tried to suck up the arrows, but they exploded as soon as the dark arrows got sucked up by the Poltergusts. Luigi and Tails were knocked to the ground, but as they looked up, Possessed Pit activated the power and flight and got himself airborne. Possessed Pit flew up into the rafters and Luigi and Tails lost sight of him.

Tails- I guess the ghost in Pit's body is trying what the ghost in Ty's body tried.

Luigi- Put Pit can't fly for very long with the power of flight or his wings will burn up.

Pit- Thanks for reminding me about my inability to fly by myself, Luigi…

Luigi- Sorry, Pit.

Pit- Just be extra super careful with my body. I'm gonna need it later.

Luigi and Tails shined their flashlights up in the rafters and tried to figure out where Possessed Pit was hiding. Suddenly, dark arrows were fired from above and Luigi and Tails were lucky to avoid them.

Tails- God damn it! How are we supposed to get the ghost out of Pit if it keeps flying all over the place?!

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi and Tails)- Strange. The rafters seem to be missing a few pieces, but they're still remaining intact. Luigi, you don't suppose those parts of the rafters were removed so Pit's body could fly around, but can be restored with the Poltergust's dark light?

Luigi- That would make sense.

Tails- What is this dark light? In fact, how can light be dark?

Luigi- You'll have to ask Professor E. Gadd about why he named it the dark light. As for the dark light, it can return anything spiritually removed back to where it was. I used it when I had to repair the Dark Moon in Evershade Valley after King Boo shattered it. Tails, get me up to the rafters.

Tails grabbed Luigi and flew him up to the rafters. But as soon as Luigi and Tails landed, a dark arrow was shot and almost it them. Luigi remained up on the rafters, but Tails had to drop down. Possessed Pit began firing dark arrows at Tails. Meanwhile, Luigi began shining his dark light in certain parts of the rafters. Possessed Pit kept firing dark arrows at Tails while flying above and Tails kept running while hoping that whatever Luigi was trying to do would work. Suddenly, Possessed Pit flew into part of the rafters that Luigi shined the dark light on and was now stuck in between two pieces of the wood paneling.

Luigi- It worked. Now Pit's body is wedged in and can't do much to get out.

Possessed Pit struggled to get out, but it wasn't much he could do. Eventually, the ghost left Pit's body, but Tails quickly sucked it up and the lights came back on.

Pit- Who turned on the lights?

Luigi- Wish I knew. They just keep turning back on every time we capture all the ghosts in a room.

Pit- You will get my body out of there before you put me back into my body?

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi, Tails, and Pit)- Don't worry Pit. I'll take care of it. And I've got good news for you, Tails. I finally found Sonic!

Tails- That's great! Where is he?!

Palutena- His painting is somewhere in Peach's throne room. But I also feel his body holding onto something very powerful. You might be in for a tough fight with this one.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Sonic's Portrait**

(In Princess Peach's throne room)

Luigi and Tails entered Princess Peach's throne room, but Tails rushed right in without thinking. Like he was too eager to save Sonic.

Tails- Sonic, where are you in this room?!

Luigi- You might want to keep your voice down, Tails! Sonic's body could hear us and try a sneak attack like Ty's did!

Tails- Would you not be as determined at I am if this was where your brother's painting was being held?

Luigi- Maybe, but I would still be on my toes for an ambush.

Suddenly, Luigi and Tails heard the sound of something running in the distance. The footsteps were soft and ginger-like, but they also sounded incredibly fast. They almost thought they saw a shadow dash right behind them, but when Luigi and Tails shined their flashlights, all they saw was a window curtain flapping in the wind at an open window. Luigi and Tails took in a deep sigh of relief. But then Tails began hearing a familiar voice calling out to him.

Sonic- Tails?! Tails, is that you?

Tails looked and saw Sonic's painting hanging literally right next to Peach's throne. Without hesitation, Tails rushed over to Sonic's painting. Luigi walked over close behind Tails.

Tails- Sonic! You don't know how happy I am to see you!

Sonic- I'm happy to see you too, but that faker in my body was hanging around here not too long ago. I don't want to see you getting hurt.

Tails- You don't have to worry about us, Sonic. We've already rescued most of the other members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team.

Sonic- You have?

Luigi- You and Mario are the only ones we haven't saved yet.

Sonic- So, you can get me out of this painting?

Tails- Well…Palutena and Professor said we have to eliminate the source of this nightmare to get you out of those paintings, but we can at least get the ghosts out of your bodies by sucking them up with these Poltergusts.

Sonic- Why not go for the source now?

Luigi- Those ghosts possessing your bodies is why! We can't really do all that much while your bodies are hunting us down.

Tails- Besides, we're returning power to the castle with each room we clear of ghosts.

Just then, Sonic saw something in the room. It was moving fast and heading straight for Luigi and Tails.

Sonic- Both of you, move back! Now!

Luigi and Tails each took a step backwards and what looked like a blue blur dashed right passed them. Possessed Sonic stopped the spin dash after he realized he missed.

Possessed Sonic- (Moan)

Tails- That was almost too close!

Luigi- Sonic, how did you…

Sonic- My body might be too fast for you to keep track of, but my eyes can move fast enough to follow that faker even if he's running at my top speed.

Luigi- That's good to know.

Possessed Sonic dash away and Luigi and Tails couldn't tell where he was coming from.

Luigi- Sonic, a little help here, please…

Sonic- Luigi, to your left!

Luigi turned to his left, and held the Poltergust 5,000 out in front of him. Luigi was able to use the Poltergust as a shield from Possessed Sonic's spin dash. Possessed Sonic dashed away again before Luigi could do anything else.

Sonic- Tails, duck in cover!

Tails dropped to the floor as he narrowly ducked under Possessed Sonic's homing shot. Tails took the opportunity to attack by swinging his tails against Possessed Sonic while he was open to attack. Possessed Sonic was knocked into Peach's throne and the ghost came out of Sonic's body. Tails flashed the ghost and began to try and suck him up. Luigi joined in, but this ghost was a little more resilient than the ghosts possessing the others' bodies so far. Luigi and Tails were being dragged around the room similar to Luigi's Mansion style as the ghost tried to get away. However, the ghost made Luigi and Tails crash into a small coffee table in the room and made them lose their grip on the ghost.

Tails- God damn it! We almost had it.

Then the ghost got back into Sonic's body and Possessed Sonic rose to his feet.

Possessed Sonic- (Moan)

Luigi- He might've slipped through out Poltergusts' suction, but it's still weakened. If should be able to escape that easily once we trap it again.

But then Possesses Sonic began floating into the air.

Luigi- Huh…? What's going on here?

Suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds appeared and began circling Possessed Sonic.

Tails- Oh no! Not the super form!

A bright light surrounded Possessed Sonic and when it faded, there stood Possessed Super Sonic.

Possessed Super Sonic- (Moan)

Possessed Super Sonic dash away again.

Sonic- To yo…

Before Sonic could warn Luigi or Tails, they were knocked to the ground from the right by Possessed Super Sonic's spin dash.

Sonic- Lui…

Sonic was cut off when Possessed Super Sonic appeared right in front of Luigi and kicked him in the face.

Sonic- Ta…

And again, Sonic couldn't warn Tails in time before Possessed Super Sonic grabbed both of Tails' tails and hurled him across the room before dashing out of sight again.

Luigi- I thought you said you could keep up with your body's speed, Sonic!

Sonic- In my super form, that fake is moving faster than I can warn you!

Tails was lying on the ground and trying to regain his focus. However, Possessed Super Sonic was about to run him over.

Tails- …Sonic…

Suddenly, an energy blast was fired from out of nowhere struck Possessed Super Sonic from behind, knocking him into the wall.

Tails- Huh…? What just happened?

Luigi- If I'm not mistaken, that was Tabuu's special attack.

Tails- But…where did it come from?

Sonic looked around the room from his painting and he thought he caught a glance at something. He didn't get a very good look at it, but he almost thought he saw something phase through the walls like a ghost in the darkness. From the rubble in the wall where Possessed Super Sonic crashed, Possessed Super Sonic changed out of his super form and the ghost fell out of Sonic's body.

Tails- You're not getting away this time!

Tails flashed the ghost with his flashlight and sucked up the ghost into his Poltergust. Shortly after, the lights came back on.

Sonic- Nice work there, Tails! You got that fake out of my body!

Luigi- But that attack that knocked out your body's super form, who fired it?

Sonic- I'm not sure if I was hallucinating, but I thought I saw something hiding in the room while the lights were still out.

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi and Tails)- Sorry to break up this little reunion, but I've located Mario. He's in one of the castle's towers and the only way to access it is via a catwalk on the roof of the castle.

Tails- You go without me, Luigi. I don't want to leave Sonic all alone.

Sonic- Tails, you're gonna abandon Luigi after all you've done to save us? I'll be fine on my own for just a little bit longer. Luigi needs your help more than I do.

Tails- Sonic, I…

Sonic- I know you and Luigi can get us free if you work together like how we keep kicking Tabuu's ass as a group. I'll be here once you've lifted this dark spell over the castle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: King Boo Is Back**

(At the roof of Peach's castle)

Luigi and Tails got to the roof of the castle and began walking down the catwalk from one tower to the next.

Tails- One more member of the Super Mario Brothers' Team left to rescue and this nightmare can finally be over.

Luigi- We still have to find the source like what Palutena and Professor said.

As they got halfway across the catwalk, a thick fog suddenly appeared and was surrounding them.

Tails- Where'd this fog come from?!

Luigi- I don't know. Also, was it a full moon tonight?

Tails looked up and saw what looked like a full moon.

Tails- I don't think it was before we got to the castle.

Suddenly, Luigi heard the sound of a familiar laugh somewhere in the distance.

Luigi- That sounded like…

Tails- Say something, Luigi?

Luigi- Did you hear someone laughing just now?

Tails- I don't think so.

Luigi- Uh…Palutena, how much further are we away from the tower?

To Luigi's surprise, Palutena didn't respond.

Luigi- Palutena…?

Tails tried calling Professor E. Gadd on the communicator, but all he got was the sound of static.

Tails- This is very strange.

Suddenly, Luigi heard the laugh again and this time, Tails heard it too.

Luigi- Enough of these games. Show yourself…King Boo!

Out of the thick fog, a giant Boo with red and black eyes and a shiny crown on his head jumped out.

King Boo- Guess you know me so well after all these years of making you shit your pants with these haunted mansions. First that mansion I tricked you to entering, then those five mansions in Evershade Valley, and now my latest master piece, Princess Peach's castle!

Tails- Wait…are you saying you're the one responsible for this?!

King Boo- So what if I am? I'm just here to complete my gallery with paintings of all the members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team. Now both of you…come and join me…INSIDE THE PAINTING!

Then a large painting of Bowser appeared behind King Boo as King Boo disappeared. The paint of Bowser opened its mouth and began sucking Luigi and Tails up, similar to how Bowser sucked up things in Bowser's Inside Story.

(Unknown)

Luigi and Tails found themselves in an area they didn't recognize. They were standing on what looked like a stone platform, but there were also what looked like flames surrounding the area. Suddenly, what looked like Bowser fell from above and landed right behind Luigi and Tails.

Luigi and Tails at the same time- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Luigi and Tails landed on their butts but when they turned around, they saw the likeness of Bowser looming over them.

Tails- Is that…Bowser?!

Luigi- I don't think so. When I fought King Boo at my mansion, he created this Bowser illusion to act as armor from the Poltergust and to use as a way to attack me.

The Bowser illusion used its flame breath, but Luigi and Tails got out of the way and got their distance. Then the Bowser illusion made these spiked bombs and threw them at them. Luigi and Tails managed to dodge, but Luigi sucked up one bomb with his Poltergust. When the Bowser illusion lowered its head to breath fire again, Luigi shot it with the spiked bomb before it could explode. The head of the Bowser illusion came off and King Boo stumbled out of it. Luigi quickly began sucking up King Boo with the Poltergust. However, the Bowser head began floating and spitting out ice blasts at Luigi. Luigi stopped sucking and ran to avoid the ice blast. However, King Boo got back inside the Bowser illusion and the head reattached itself.

Tails- Luigi…how did you just do that?

Luigi- Like I said before, King Boo did the same thing to me when I fought him in that mansion he tricked me into entering. This was how I was able to get him out of that Bowser illusion. Thing is, King Boo will only use those bombs if we get enough distance from that fake Bowser.

The Bowser illusion began taking a few steps towards Luigi and Tails, but in an awkward fashion. Luigi and Tails dodged and began moving away from the Bowser illusion. The Bowser illusion created some more of those spiked bombs. This time, Tails sucked up the bomb and shot it back at the Bowser illusion's head. King Boo came out again, but he was greeted by two Poltergusts sucking away at him.

King Boo- You ****ing cheaters! You can't gang up on me like that!

Luigi- Yes we can, because you're fighting us at the same time!

The Bowser illusion tried to shoot an ice blast at Tails, but Tails managed to sidestep while keeping his suction going on King Boo. And because Luigi wasn't attacked, he kept his perfect grip on King Boo. With a bit of struggling while in panic mode, King Boo managed to get back inside the Bowser illusion and reattach the head. However the head was one backwards. The Bowser illusion wobbled around and almost stepped on Luigi and Tails until it got its head back on right. King Boo might've been safe in that Bowser illusion, but he was drained from when both began sucking him up at the same time. So, there was no room for errors. The Bowser illusion tried inhale like Kirby to try and pull in Luigi and Tails as they tried to get their distance. Luigi got away from the suction, but Tails was sucked up and grabbed by the Bowser illusion.

King Boo- Hey greenie weenie, what are you gonna do without your partner to help you fight me?

Before King Boo realized it, Tails shot some ice from is Poltergust and froze the head of the Bowser illusion. Tails pulled himself out of the Bowser illusion's claw and Luigi toppled the Bowser illusion over, knocking the head off in the process. Eventually, King Boo had all of his energy drained by Luigi and Tails' Poltergusts. But instead of being sucked up into either of the Poltergusts, he simply vanished after a few red sparks flickered from his body.

Luigi- That was strange. King Boo usually goes into the Poltergust.

Tails- The way he vanished…it was like when one of Infinite's illusions is defeated.

(Back on the roof of Peach's castle)

Luigi and Tails found themselves back where they were before what they thought was King Boo attacked them. Suddenly, Professor E. Gadd called on the communicator.

Professor E. Gadd- There you two are! What the hell happened?!

Luigi- What do you mean?

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi and Tails)- The two of you just completely disappeared from both Professor E. Gadd's radar and from my vision.

Tails- We're not entirely sure. We were attacked by who we thought was King Boo, but he vanished like he was one of Infinite's creations.

Luigi- I think we can worry about that later. We still have to rescue Mario.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Mario's Portrait**

(In the hidden sanctum)

Luigi and Tails entered a room that looked very similar to where Mario's painting was hidden in the first Luigi's Mansion game. And hanging on the wall was Mario's painting.

Mario- Luigi?

Luigi- Mario!

Mario- I should've known you'd be the one to save me since you always do when ghosts are involved and I'm placed in a painting. But what about the other members of the team?

Tails- Luigi and I already gotten the ghosts out of their bodies. Yours is the only one left.

Luigi- Once we're defeated the ghost in your body, Palutena can tell us what caused this to happen and we can get you and the rest of the team out of the painting. Where is your body, anyway?

Mario- Unfortunately, right behind you both.

Luigi and Tails looked behind them and saw Possessed Mario entering the room and locking the door behind him.

Possessed Mario- (Moan)

Luigi- I guess he realized we were coming since we've already captured the other ghosts.

Luigi and Tails pulled out there Poltergusts, but Possessed Mario pulled out a fire flower. Possessed Mario ate the fire flower and turned into Possessed Fire Mario.

Possessed Fire Mario- (Moan)

Luigi- Palutena, you wouldn't happen to have any powerup items I can use?

Palutena (telepathically to Luigi)- Sorry, but I used up all of the ones I held on reserve during that Tabowser fiasco. I'm afraid you'll have to rely on your Poltergusts as your powerups.

Luigi put his palm to his face before realizing Possessed Fire Mario was pointing his finger at him.

Possessed Fire Mario- (Moan)

Possessed Fire Mario shot a fireball at Luigi, but Luigi managed to suck it up with the Poltergust.

Tails- Hey Luigi, the elemental tank is glowing red like if you've sucked up a fire spirit.

Luigi- Really?

Luigi pointed the Poltergust at Possessed Fire Mario and shot a stream of fire. It caught Possessed Fire Mario by surprise and made him lose his fire powerup. However, Possessed Mario pulled out a metal cap and put it on his head, turning into Possessed Metal Mario.

Possessed Metal Mario- (Moan)

Tails- I don't think fire will work this time.

Luigi- I already know the metal powerup is fireproof. But his movements are impeded a bit.

Possessed Metal Mario charged for Luigi and Tails, but they managed to dodge. Possessed Metal Mario rammed his fist through the wall and made a huge hole in it. Possessed Metal Mario pulled out a brick and crushed it into dust in his grip.

Tails- Yeah, but he's like a tank in that metal form!

Possessed Metal Mario charged for them again, but Tails grabbed Luigi and flew them on a chandelier hanging in the room.

Tails- We should be safe up here for now.

Then Possessed Metal Mario began ground pounding the ground and made the chandelier Luigi and Tails were standing on fall to the ground. Luigi crawled out of what was left of the chandelier and struggled to get back up.

Luigi- Well that didn't go as well as we hoped…

Then Tails saw another chandelier in the room and got an idea.

Tails- Luigi, think you can lure Mario's body to stand underneath that chandelier?

Luigi- Why do you want me to do that?

Tails- I think I have an idea to getting rid of that metal power up Mario's body is using.

Luigi shot some fire at Possessed Metal Mario with the Poltergust, but Possessed Metal Mario wasn't fazed.

Possessed Metal Mario- (Moan)

Possessed Metal Mario tried to use his jump attack, but Luigi managed to get out of the way. Luigi shot a few more flames, but they still did nothing to Possessed Metal Mario. Possessed Metal Mario tried his jump attack again and Luigi dodged again. However, Possessed Metal Mario was standing underneath the second chandelier. Tails was standing on that chandelier and sliced through the ropes with his Tails and made the chandelier fall from the ceiling and land on Possessed Metal Mario. Possessed Metal Mario was unharmed, but the metal around his body shattered to pieces and turned him back to regular Possessed Mario. Possessed Mario seemed a little annoyed about this and pulled out another powerup item. But when Luigi saw this powerup item, Luigi quickly tackled Possessed Mario to the ground and made him drop the powerup item.

Luigi- Tails, don't let Mario's body use that red star!

Tails looked at where the powerup item Possessed Mario dropped landed and saw a red star powerup.

Luigi- If my bro's body uses that and turns into Ultra Mario, it will be like when Sonic's body turned super!

Tails- Got it!

Possessed Mario knocked Luigi off of him and tried to reach for the red star. However, Tails sucked it up with his Poltergust and into the Poltergust's tank.

Possessed Mario- (Moan)

Possessed Mario tried to reach for Tails, but Luigi grabbed hold of Possessed Mario from behind and held him back from attacking Tails. While Possessed Mario struggled to get Luigi off of him again, Tails beaned Possessed Mario on the head with the Poltergust. The ghost possessing Mario's body jumped out of Mario's body shortly after that and was quickly sucked up by Luigi and Tails.

Tails- Luigi…we did it! We finally got the ghosts out of all the members of the Super Mario Brothers' Team!

Luigi- You're right, Tails!

But before they could celebrate, they heard the sound of someone clapping behind them. When Luigi and Tails turned around, they saw Dimentio applauding Luigi and Tails for their efforts. And standing next to Dimentio was Infinite.

Dimentio- Oh yes. Well done Mr. L. You've managed to remove every single one of Infinite's ghost out of all the other heroes. Very impressive for a bunch of sidekicks.

Luigi- Don't call me Mr. L, Dimentio! I've told you how much I hate that nickname!

Dimentio- Not like Pit listens to Dark Pit when he tell him about what he thinks of the nickname Pittoo.

Infinite- It took a lot of energy out of the Phantom Ruby to make all those ghosts you know!

Tails- What are you even doing here, jerks?!

Dimentio- Haven't you figured it out? We're the one who made this haunted house. You might've defeated all of our ghosts, but we can still finish what we've started and do to you what we did to the others!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Luigi's True Courage**

Dimentio- Oh yes. Well done Mr. L. You've managed to remove every single one of Infinite's ghost out of all the other heroes. Very impressive for a bunch of sidekicks.

Luigi- Don't call me Mr. L, Dimentio! I've told you how much I hate that nickname!

Dimentio- Not like Pit listens to Dark Pit when he tells him about what he thinks of the nickname Pittoo.

Infinite- It took a lot of energy out of the Phantom Ruby to make all those ghosts you know!

Tails- What are you even doing here, jerks?!

Dimentio- Haven't you figured it out? We're the one who made this haunted house. You might've defeated all of our ghosts, but we can still finish what we've started and do to you what we did to the others!

Tails- Should've known these ghosts were your creations, Infinite!

Luigi- Or those painting Mario and the others were trapped in were a pocket dimension created by you, Dimentio! Was this Tabuu's plot?

Dimentio- Sadly, no. This was my plot, but Master Tabuu refused to listen to what I had to say before I could speak one word. Matter of fact, Master Tabuu has been acting weird lately. Ever since "Attack of Tabowser" he's been acting like he's shifting his focus from getting his revenge on the Mario's to looking for someone else. But anyway, I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see the entire Super Mario Brothers' Team hanging in his gallery in his palace. Despite the fact we left Subspace without permission.

Luigi- Tails, the red star you sucked up earlier…pass it to me!

Tails shot out the red star from his Poltergust, but it vanished before Luigi could grab it.

Infinite- You ****ing fool! Those powerup items Mario's body was using were simply made by the Phantom Ruby. And like how I can create them, I can also make them vanish. How else could Mario have gotten a red stat without visiting the Commit Observatory and speaking to Rosalina? But if you really want a powerup item, how about these?

Infinite snapped his finger and a bunch of poison mushrooms appeared surrounding Luigi and Tails.

Luigi- Not poison mushroom!

Luigi jumped on Tails' back and shook in fear.

Tails- Luigi, can you please get off before you throw out my back?

Luigi jumped off of Tails' back.

Tails- Is there something wrong with these powerup items?

Luigi- Yeah, the poison mushrooms actually hurt us…literally. Haven't you ever played "Super Mario Brothers: Lost Levels", because if we grab a poison mushroom, it will be like taking damage.

Unfortunately for Tails, a poison mushroom touched him from behind and Tails shrunk to a 1/3 of his size.

Tails (in a more high-pitched voice)- What's happened to me?!

Infinite- Looks like someone let a bug into room. And bugs need to be squashed!

A giant boot appeared above Tails, but before it could drop on Tails while he was still tiny, Luigi grabbed Tails and pulled him away just in time. Then Dimentio fired a magic beam similar to a Magikoopa's attack, and aimed for Luigi. Luckily, Tails regained his original size, grabbed Luigi, and flew off to dodge that magic attack.

Dimentio- What's wrong, Mr. L? You and Tails can't figure out what to do without your brother, Sonic, or the rest of the team to back you up?

Infinite- Let's end this little game.

Infinite snapped his fingers and a large gong appeared right in front of where Tails was flying. Then Luigi and Tails crashed into the gong and fell to the ground. While Luigi and Tails were a little disoriented, Infinite created a bunch more ghosts with the Phantom Ruby and sent them after Luigi and Tails. But before they reach the two, a sparkling blue powder was sprinkled from above. As the powder got to the ghosts, they all fell asleep.

Infinite- Hey! What's going on here?!

Dimentio and Infinite looked up and saw a Poke'mon called a Butterfree using sleep powder on Infinite's ghosts. The Butterfree quickly flew out an open window before Dimentio or Infinite could grab it.

Infinite- What was that?

Dimentio- I believe it's a Poke'mon called a Butterfree, but where did it come from?

Infinite- Doesn't that Poke'mon Trainer own a Butterfree?

Dimentio- He used to, but he released that Butterfree so it could make out with a pink female Butterfree. Also, the six Poke'mon Ash was equipped with were Pikachu, Charizard, Greninja, Torracat, Lycanroc, and Sceptile.

That little distraction not only gave Luigi and Tails time to get back up, but get up close to them. Luigi hit Dimentio with a perfectly timed super jump punch and hit Infinite with the tails spin attack from Sonic Adventure and knocked them against a wall.

Infinite- Enough fooling around!

Infinite reached down and looked as through his hand reached right through the floor. Suddenly, Tail's legs were grabbed by a pair of hands reaching from the floor and pulled Tails' body halfway through the stone floor.

Tails- Luigi, I'm stuck! You go to do something about this!

Before Luigi could, Dimentio appeared right behind Luigi and covered Luigi's eyes with his hands.

Dimentio- Guess who!

Then Dimentio and Luigi flipped similar to flipping in Super Paper Mario. Then they reappeared close to the ceiling of the room and Dimentio let go of Luigi and caused him to fall and hit his head on the floor.

Luigi- Mama mia…

After tweetie birds were finished circling around Luigi's head, Luigi collapsed to the ground.

Dimentio- I see Mr. L didn't last long.

Infinite- Now to our cornered fox.

Tails struggled as much as he could to pull himself out of the floor, but he wasn't having much luck as Dimentio and Infinite were closing in on him. Luigi managed to open his eyes, but his vision was still a little blurry and his head was spinning. But Luigi thought he saw a mysterious figure in a black cloak place a red star right in front of him.

Mysterious figure- Here, you might be needing this.

Luigi rubbed his eyes and shook his head. They mysterious figure was nowhere to be seen, but the red star was still right in front of Luigi.

Luigi- Was I just hallucinating just now?! Never mind! I gotta save Tails!

Tails kept trying to pull himself out of the floor, but then we saw Dimentio and Infinite standing directly above him.

Tails- Oh shit!

Infinite- Don't worry, Tails. I'll make sure you're hanging right next to Sonic after we've given you all to Master Tabuu!

Dimentio- Time to say goodnight!

Suddenly, a fist punches Infinite in the face and knocks him through a wall.

Ultra Luigi- Goodnight!

Once Infinite was knocked out, his illusion over Tails was broken and Tails was no longer stuck in the floor.

Tails- Yay! I'm free!

Dimentio- This can't be! There weren't supposed to be any real red stars around here!

Ultra Luigi- Well, I guess you were wrong, Dimentio!

Tails- Luigi, where did you find that red star to turn into Ultra Luigi?

Ultra Luigi- Not sure really. I thought I saw someone place it right in front of me, but Dimentio did drop me on my head earlier and I'm not sure if what I saw was real. Speaking of Dimentio, maybe I should drop him on his head like he did with me earlier!

Dimentio- Don't think you've won yet, Mr. L! I'll used all of Master Tabuu's power to…

Dimentio was suddenly cut off as an anvil was dropped on his head.

Dimentio (in a goofy cartoony tone)- Dahhhh…where's the leak ma'am…

Then Dimentio fainted and dropped to the ground. Ultra Luigi and Tails looked up and to their surprise, they saw Fang sitting on the rafters of the room while dusting off his paws.

Ultra Luigi- Is that Ty's son, Fang? How did he get all the way up there?

Tails- I'm more curious as to how a baby Tasmanian tiger managed to carry a two-ton anvil all the way up there to drop on Dimentio without injuring himself.

Fang looked like he was about to jump, but Ultra Luigi and Tails shouted at Fang not to.

Ultra Luigi- Hold it, Fang! You might injure yourself if you jump!

Tails- Just stay there and I'll fly up and get you down!

Tails flew up to the rafters and grabbed Fang before placing back on the ground.

Palutena (telepathically to Ultra Luigi and Tails)- Well done, you two! Now that Dimentio and Infinite are knocked out, I can finally free everyone from their paintings!

Ultra Luigi- Really?!

Mario vanished from his painting and the painting became blank. Then Mario's body opened his eyes and stood up.

Mario- Mama mia…I've got a splitting headache.

Ultra Mario- MARIO!

Ultra Luigi rushed over and gave Mario a big hug.

Tails- What about Sonic and the others?

Palutena (telepathically to Tails)- Don't worry. The others are returning to their bodies as we speak.

Mario- Hold on…where did Dimentio and Infinite go?

Ultra Luigi and Tails looked and saw Dimentio and Infinite were gone.

(The next day at Peach's castle)

Luigi and Tails were sleeping on a couch in the foyer of the castle while Mario and the others were cleaning up the mess that was made. Luigi and Tails happen to have been covered in bandages. Tails even had a bandage wrapped around his forehead.

Donkey Kong- Do they really have to sleep while we have to clean up all this?

Mario- They did just save us last night. I think they deserve the rest they're getting.

Sonic- Agreed. Luigi and Tails have been through a lot. Not to mention they sort of got attacked by us…or ghosts using our bodies to be more accurate. To be honest, I never would've imagined Tails would be rescuing me for a change.

Ty- I can't believe Fang did what he did to knock out Dimentio. How could Fang lift an anvil?

Ash- Maybe he takes after his father.

Ty- Ash, even I can't lift an anvil without me Shadow Bunyip.

Shantae- I'm also surprised the real us didn't suffer any damage when they were battling our possessed bodies.

Pit- I think Lady Palutena used the power of healing after they got the ghost out of our bodies.

Kirby- Say, what do you suppose happened to Dimentio and Infinite?

Link- Who cares, honestly.

(Tabuu's palace in Subspace)

Dimentio and Infinite were trying their hardest to try and sneak back into the palace without anyone seeing them.

Infinite- This is the last time I agree to work with you on any of your ****ing ideas!

Dimentio- Keep your voice down! We need to get back to our rooms before Master Tabuu wakes up and we might manage to avoid Tabuu realizing we left last night…

Suddenly, the lights were turned on in the room. Dimentio and Infinite slowly looked behind them and saw Fawful with his finger on the light switch.

Fawful- GAWHAHAHAHA! BUSTED!

Standing behind Fawful was Tabuu. Tabuu was wearing pink pajamas, fuzzy slippers, and holding a coffee mug that said "World's Greatest God."

Tabuu- And where have you two been?!

Dimentio and Infinite stood there and cowered in fear as Tabuu was glared at them. Infinite's left eye even twitched a bit.

Infinite- Seriously, Dimentio…this is the last time I'm ever working with you…

Tabuu walked right up to Dimentio and Infinite with an unhappy look on his face.

Dimentio and Infinite at the same time- (gulp)…

The End


End file.
